


EX-ecute

by RandomGenie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape, Cherryberry - Freeform, Dress Up, F/M, Genderbending, Gift Giving, Gorey Deaths, Heartbreak, Kidnapped, Kustard (Mentioned), Large Breasts, Lust is a Girl, Nudity, Past Relationship(s), Photo Shoots, Photographs, Photography, Police, Protectiveness, Red is a Girl, Sad life, Self-Hatred, Stalker, many female deaths, murders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGenie/pseuds/RandomGenie
Summary: Cherry's life is the definition of hell. Abandon by the people who should love her, cherish her, and appreciate her. Ever since the moment she was born, she hated everything about her life and herself. Her body, her personality, and her gender. Working in the most dangerous part in the whole city, where she has to keep her guard up very second. You think her life couldn't get any worse? Yet, it did when old flames and a mass murder decided to visit her city. Somehow, she doesn't think this a coincidence.





	1. Fucked Up Life

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So a few characters are female!

BEEP

BEEP

Cherry groaned at the loud beeping of her alarm clock. She covered up the sides of her skull with the pillow, but it wasn’t working. She groaned again and slammed her hand on the snooze.

“Damnit.” She said as he forced herself to get up.

She slowly got out of bed and stretch her arms in the air and release a groan. Her tank top rose up to show off her scarred magic body and her undergarments. She dropped her arms and dragged herself into the bathroom for her very small apartment. She took her time cleaning herself, as she didn’t care about today or tomorrow.

Once done with her shower and brushing her teeth, she took a breath as she dissipates her magic. She dried off and went to her closet and pulled out her work uniform. Which consisted of a white button-up shirt, black pants, and a black waist apron. She grabbed her jacket, bookbag, and keys and headed out.

She walked out of her building and started walking to her job. She was lucky it was close by, the area she lived in wasn’t the nicest place. She lived downtown where every building was old and cheap. Just like some prostitutes. Lucky for her, she manages to get a job as a Bartender at a place called Grilby’s.

She hated her job and her boss, he was always trying to get with her and a few others. She couldn’t stand him, this city, or her life. She hated it all. She arrived at her destination when she saw red and blue lights. There were three police cars parked across the street from the bar. Which was odd. The police or anyone didn’t bother with coming downtown. Murders, rapes, and other things happened so much they couldn’t keep up. So why are they here?

Cherry was suddenly pulled inside the bar, she slapped the hand away as she faces Lust. Lust is a waitress at Grilby’s and also did ‘extra service’ for anyone. It didn’t even matter who they were or what they do if they want her than she’ll want them. 

Lust and Cherry were decent friends. She didn’t have a problem with her, but Lust did annoy her constantly. Lust somehow rope Cherry into helping her get with a customer, in exchange she gets half of the money Lust made from them. Lust, along with another, knows Cherry’s secret and has helped her when she can and vise Versa.

Inside the bar, everyone calls her Red, but Lust after finding out started calling her by her actual name. Fortunately, people thought it was a pet name and turned a blind eye. It has gotten to the point where some customers tried to call by her name too, it didn’t end well for them. So, only Lust is allowed to call her by that name and get away with it.

“Lust, what the hell?” Cherry said in a deeper voice.

“Ooo~ You’re getting better with that deep sexy voice, Cherry. She sounds like a big strong sexy man~” Cherry growled.

“What do you want?”

“Calm down, I’m just making sure you’re alright.” Cherry was confused. Lust saw the confused look. “You don’t know.”

“Know what?”

“The Killer Lover.” What a stupid name! “It some mysterious murder who swoons women, human or monster, for a night. Then he kills them and dumps them on the street!” Cherry rolled her eyes.

“So what? We get murders here every day, what’s the big deal?” Lust shook her head at her friend's cluelessness.

“He’s been doing this for years! The way he kills them is very unpleasant, each victim was killed in a different way. There’s a rumor saying the police have no leads or clues as to who is the killer. It could be a monster or a human.”

Cherry’s eyes widen in shock. No wonder the police were here, this day gets better and better. Hopefully this so-called ‘Killer Lover’ will leave and take the police with them. These kinds of things never really bothered Cherry all that much, but this one scared her.

“Well, maybe you should be worried about you.” Lust was now the one confused, “If you keep flirting with the customers, one of them might be the killer.” Cherry said with a grin.

Lust puffed up her cheeks but soon smiled back.

“Well, I just hope he’s handsome and gives me a good time~” Cherry rolled her eyes and laugh.

“Hey!” There laugh was soon interrupted by the owner, Grillby. “I ain’t pay you two to stay here a chat. Get to work.”

Grillby rarely cared if they joke around, but since the police were in town he was on edge. He did some shady things, like selling drugs, weapons, and other things that were illegal. Grillby was like a Mob Boss like in old TV shows, he had eyes and ears everywhere. If you even try to expose him, he’ll kill you before you take your next breath.

Cherry did her best to avoid him, but it was hard when he kept approaching her. Sometimes she thinks he knows her secret, it makes her more nervous. Maybe having the police around won’t be so bad, Grillby will be on a leash until they leave.

Cherry and Lust started cleaning while Grillby stayed out of sight. Customers started slowly coming in, it was only regular customers and a few new ones. Besides that, it was a pretty slow day, must be because of the police or the murder. Cherry passed the time by either joking around with Lust or cleaning the same glass over and over.

Time passed by so slow, until someone requested to turn on the TV.

“Dr.Gaster has done it again, by creating a new alternative power source.”

Cherry growled as the newscaster went on about the topic. Lust saw her friend’s anger and lowered the volume of the television. The patrons didn’t care as they were too busy with their own drinks.

“Still mad at him?” Lust asked.

“Wouldn’t you?” Cherry said replacing a patron’s empty glass with a full one. Lust shrugged.

“Well, yes, but I think you need something to get your mind off of it. I know! Let’s go shopping!” Lust said with a large smile.

“Can’t too broke.” Lust shook her head.

“Not for items, but a sexual partner~” Lust whispered the last part. Cherry rolled her eye lights.

“Not a good idea,” Cherry said.

“Why?”

“Because-”

“Red! Refill!” Cherry was interrupted by one of the drunken customers called. Cherry got them a refill and returned to Lust.

“Because I don’t need a sexual partner and isn't it dangerous with this whole murder on the lose.”

“Come on! Maybe the reason your so stress is because you haven’t gotten any. Please, I’ll pick the perfect partner for you~” Lust said, but Cherry wasn’t having it.

“Yeah, Red!” A patron called, “All you need is some pussy!” Cherry turned and sent a death glare at the person. They sat back down and went quiet.

“Look, I don’t need or want a partner.” Lust puffed up her cheeks until an idea popped into her head. She grabbed Cherry’s hand and placed it on her breast.

“Maybe I could help you out as a favor~” Lust leaned in, but Cherry pulled her hand away and stepped back.

“No!”

“Fine.” Lust groaned and walked off to take orders.

Cherry grinned as Lust walked off. Lust make be oversexed, but she means well.

“ _ In more disturbing news, another victim of the ‘Killer Lover’ has been found in downtown. The body has been identified as Blessed Smith, a twenty-six-year-old who was recently graduated from law school. She was found in an alleyway, police say she her limbs were cut off and her organs removed and she was sewn back together. For your safety, the mayor has ordered a 9PM curfew that will be taking effect now. Any civilians out past curfew will be demeaned a suspect. _ ” 

The people in the bar that were paying attention groaned and cursed at the curfew. Cherry looked at the clock and it reads 7:34 PM. Cherry sighed.

“Alright, closing time!” Cherry called out. Everyone groaned.

“Came on, Red!” The patrons begged and pleaded to stay longer.

“GET OUT!!” Cherry barked. They all groaned as the workers pushed them out of the building. Once, it was clear except for the staff, they started cleaning up.

“Lust,” Cherry whispered, “maybe you should spend the night at my place.”

“Oh, change your mind~” Lust purred. Cherry just growled, “Ok ok. I’ll spend the night.” Lust said grabbing glasses.

The clean up when faster than usual since people actually wanted to leave early. Grillby was still in his office when everyone left. Lust and Cherry were the last ones to leave, Lust stayed close to Cherry as they walked. They watch people head into their homes or what they call home.

“Today sure was busy.” Lust said. Cherry nodded while watching their surroundings.

She saw people running into their homes, hiding in alleyways, or just not caring at all. Mostly women and young children. Not surprising some people never really listened to authority or anyone else. Cherry watched people chat, stared back at them, or making out. Nothing new, but one pair caught her eye.

“Cherry!” Lust called. She turned to see Lust further up ahead and ran to catch up with her.

They arrived at Cherry’s building, nobody lived inside because of no heat, water, or electricity. She somehow manages to get water in her apartment. She also has electricity, but it was in a different area. It takes a lot of extension cores to get the lights on.

They walk inside and headed up to Cherry’s apartment. No words were said as they got ready for bed. Cherry would invite Lust to spend the night in case of an emergency. Something told her that Lust might have to stay longer than usual.  



	2. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry gets a visit from a childhood friend

“Cherry. Time to get up!” Lust called as she shook Cherry. Cherry groaned and turned away, but this only made Lust shake harder. “Come on! We’re already late for work and you know how Grillby is.”

Cherry covered herself with the blanket at the mention of work. Life was bad enough without Grillby on her about everything. She tried to fall back asleep, but Lust wasn’t making it easy.

“Come on, Cherry! I got breakfast.”

Hearing about breakfast made Cherry opened one of her eyes to see Lust hand her a cup of ramen. Same as yesterday and the day before that. Cherry closed her eyes, but her stomach growled at the smell of instant ramen. She groaned as she got up and took the cup and the fork.

Lust sat next to Cherry with her own cup and fork. They ate in silence, but it didn’t last long. Lust crawled over the small TV in the corner. It was old and only showed in black and white, but it was better than nothing.

The news was the first thing on and Cherry growled. Lust changed the channel once she heard it. Cherry never like the news it was always the same subject, morning, noon and night. It pissed her off. Since the murders started happening it got a little more interesting.

Once they were done, Lust was the first to take a shower while Cherry threw away the trash. Cherry had to go to another apartment to grabbed Lust clothes, she left them here for her visits. She knocked on the bathroom door to hand Lust her clothes and once done it was Cherry’s turn.

Once they were ready, they headed out of the building and towards the bar. It was supposed to be quiet, but the police sirens made it extremely loud! The police cars raced through the streets along with an ambulance.

It has been almost a week since the first death and things haven’t calmed down. A few women have gone missing, some say the moved others say worse. Lust has been living with Cherry since then, She helps Lust pick up a few things from her place and bring it over. It did make the place less lonely, but a lot louder.

“Looks like the ‘Killer Lover’ took another victim.” Lust said.

“That’s still a stupid name. Wander who is this time?” Cherry said without emotion or care.

She never really cared about the city or the people who lived in it. They never cared about her so why should she care for them. It's just the way life works, right? They arrived at the bar and the area where the last murder was blocked off with police tape. The police officers were guarding the area while more police cars raced down the street.

“At least the murders are in the opposite direction of us.” Cherry nodded in agreement and walking inside the bar. The first thing they see is police questioning the staff, confused Lust and Cherry walk out before they were spotted. They didn’t do well with police, well no one did for that matter. Whether they were human or monster, police were police no matter what they are.

“Why the hell are the cops here?” Cherry asked, but Lust was just as confused.

“I’m not sure. By the looks of it, the murder is down the street away from the bar. Maybe they’re asking about the last victim?”

“Did they come over yesterday morning?” Lust shook her head. This was confusing. Shouldn't the bar be the first place they would go to ask questions? Lust went back inside and Cherry followed.

“Excuse me.” They turned to see another a skeleton monster. The skeleton was taller than them but had a sweet face. He had large golden eyes and a golden headband. “Sorry for bothering you, but I am Detective Dream.” He said holding up his badge, “I would like to ask you a few questions.”

“Anything for you detective~,” Lust said as she cuddled Dream’s arm. Cherry saw he was uncomfortable, so she grabbed Lust and pulled her off.

“Anyway I just have a few questions and I’ll let you returned to work.” Dream pulled out a notepad and pen.“Where were you on August 17th around 11PM?” Dream asked.

“We were here working. Cherry was at the bar and I was taking orders. You can ask the other employees if you want.” Lust stated. Dream wrote down in his notepad as Lust talked.

“Okay, did you happen to see these women here at all?” He pulled out several photos, Cherry only recognized one from the News, Blessed. “Some sources say they might be around this area when they disappeared.”

Cherry stared at the photo of a bunny monster, wasn’t that the bunny from a few nights ago? Cherry tapped the photo of the bunny.

“I think saw her last week on the way home,” Cherry said in a deep voice.

“You did?!” Dream said louder than needed. “Tell me everything!” He put away the photos and waited for Cherry to respond.

“Well, we were walking to my apartment and I was checking the area. I caught a glimpse of her making out with some guy in an alley.” Cherry said.

“Did you happened to see the man? Or any features at all?” Dream sounded desperate or excited. Cherry couldn’t tell.

“No...but he was tall I know that.” Dream wrote it down.

“The victim was roughly 4’9. If you guess, how tall is he?” Cherry thought for a second.

The bunny was shorter than her by a few inches, Cherry lifted her hand to show the height of the man. She wasn’t a hundred percent sure, but it had to be better than nothing. Her hand was slightly under Dream’s head.

“Maybe this tall.” Dream wrote this down.

“Last question, where was this ally?” Cherry wasn’t sure if she should answer this. The ally was near her building and she didn’t want them near her apartment. If she lies than she’ll have police on her ass.

“Down the street on the left. Just a few minutes by walking.” Cherry said.

“Thank you so much for your cooperation.” Dream rush off to other officers. Their eyes widen and the group ran off in minutes.

“I hope they don’t come back,” Cherry said bluntly.

“I hope they do! All those handsome officers in uniform really get me going~” Lust whined with desire filling her eyes.

Cherry rolled her eyes and started cleaning up the bar for the morning rush. The remaining officers stood out of everyone’s way as they set up. Customers came in, but they didn’t say anything due to the officers, they just snarled and glared. They were bad for business.

It was dead silent in the bar if it weren’t for Lust getting people to order then it would have been worse. Cherry also memorized the regular orders and got them out as fast as possible, but it wasn’t enough. Cherry growled and headed towards the officers.

“Do you want a drink?” Cherry asked annoyed. They shook their heads, “If you’re not going to order you’ll have to leave. You’re bad for business.”

“We’re not leaving just because some dirty rat told us too. So, go back behind that bar before this gets ugly.” One of the cops threatens as he pushed Cherry’s shoulder.

Everyone in the bar froze, some eyes widen in terror, others grinned mischievously. Cherry’s eyes glowed a menacing fiery red, the officers were taken aback by this look. One moved towards the door the other stood their ground.

“You don’t scare me, shorty.” The officer raised their hand to push Cherry again, but she grabbed it and twisted it forcing him to turn and face the door. Cherry escorted the officer out as the other followed behind. She shoved him on the ground.

“Don’t come in unless you're going to buy something!” She walked back to behind the bar.

Once the two officers were out of sight, conversation and order requests started to come up. Patrons start thanking Cherry on getting rid of the police, they made everything uncomfortable. The bar was now filled with drunken laughter, small brawls, and sleepy drunks. Everything seemed to be back to normal until Grillby came out of his office.

“Are they gone?” He asked Cherry.

“They didn't order anything, so I kicked them out,” Cherry said not looking up from her task. She heard Grillby walk up behind her. His chest was pressed against her back, he placed his hands on the bar blocking her from leaving.

“As expected from my guard dog, keep up the good work and I might give you a treat~” He whispered to her as he thrust his hips against her rear. Cherry growled. Her theory about Grillby knowing she was a girl was showing, either that or he was like guys. Either way, she wasn’t happy.

Grillby left and walked around the bar to talk to customers. Cherry’s growls got louder once he left, she really hated him.

“He’s still trying to get into the bone zone.” Cherry turned to see her childhood friend, Sans.

Sans Wing Dings, eldest son of Dr. W.D Gaster, one of the richest and smartest businessmen in the city. Sans and Cherry have been friends since they were children. Sans was the definition of a true friend. After many incidents, he stuck by Cherry’s side through thick and thin. If it wasn’t for him, Cherry wouldn’t be living.

“Yep, but he’s just a nuisance.” Cherry motioned with her head towards the back, Lust! I’m going on a break!” Cherry grabbed a brown bag from underneath the bar and headed to the back with Sans close behind.

Cherry opened the back door, she moved aside letting Sans exited. Cherry pulled out a bowl behind a trash can and placed a burger inside. Cherry whistled softly, a few minutes go by and a dog with dirty white fur comes out. It looked like it had been in serious fights based on the scar over its eye and a ruined caller. It saw Cherry and a bowl of food and ran towards it wagging its tail in joy.

“It looks like he had a **ruff** time.” They laughed at the joke.

“He can be **fur-ocious** at times, but I think he’s cute. So, why are you here? Shouldn’t you be in that big fancy house of yours.” Cherry said dropping the deep voice.

“I snuck out to come and I had to get away, so I decided to check up on you. I heard the Killer Lover made his way over here. I wanted to see if you were alright.” Sans asked with concern in his voice. Cherry sighed.

“I’m fine, but you really shouldn’t be here alone. It’s twice as dangerous now with this killer.” Sans nodded.

“I know, I know, but my offer still stands.” Cherry shook her head, “If you live with me, you’ll be safe and you don’t have to live like this! Even Lust can stay over.”

“If I stay with you, I’ll see him that's a whole other problem.”

Sans knew Cherry was suborned when it came to him, but he had to try again. They had the same conversation ever since Cherry left. Cherry declined every time Sans brought it up, say he’ll make her life hell. But reality she just didn’t want to risk seeing him. Sans understood, but having his friend in the worst part of town scared her.

“I’d tried.” Sans sigh dropping the topic, “Your welcome anytime, Cherry.”

“Thanks, Sans, but what’s the other reason you’re here.” Sans chuckled.

“You were always good at reading me, Cherry.” Sans said as he bent down to get a closer look at the dog, “Me and Papyrus are getting married soon to the heads of other companies.”

“Like an arranged married,” Cherry asked not surprised, Sans nodded.

“Dad says it’s all for a good cause, but-” Sans stop mid-sentence.

“He’s marrying you and brother off for business,” Cherry said as she petted the dog.

Sans nodded. Sans and Papyrus loved their father very much, he gave them everything. He had to work twice as hard to care for them since they didn’t have a mother. He treated them with so much love, in return they did everything he asked without question. The way Sans is acting right now it was all planned out for this. Give unconditional love and they’ll do anything you want.

“Have you’ve met them before?” Sans shook his head, “You know I’m always in your corner if you need me, right?” Sans gave a small smile and leaned his forehead on Cherry’s.

“I wish it were you, Cherry.” Sans said as he placed his forehead onto Cherry’s.

“Me too.” They stayed like that for a moment, but they soon pulled away.

“What are you going to name it?” Sans asked.

“Dunno, maybe Mutt or Mustard?”

“Those are trouble names! Go with Mustard, it’s better than Mutt.”


	3. Serve, But Not To Protect

The day was going by faster than usual, Sans stayed and chatted with Lust and Cherry. They made sure no one came close to Sans, especially Grillby. If anyone recognized him, it would be bad news and could put him in danger. Luckily everyone was drunk which made the job easier. Cherry watched Sans alcohol intake, he could be a hand full while drunk.

It was somewhat peaceful for Cherry, some were chatting among themselves and others stared at the TV. Some football game was on. It must have been a good one because the patrons were more focused on it than their drinks. Cherry took a breath and knew what was about to happen next, a brawl was about to start. Cherry took all the glasses on top of the bar and moved them to the lower shelf.

“You might wanna move,” Cherry told Sans. He nodded and went in the corner, but was in Cherry’s field of view.

As if on schedule, one of the teams scored and half the patrons groaned in disappointment. Some cherried and bragged in other’s faces, which made the tension grow. Yelling and screaming happened next, then the first punch was thrown and soon the whole bar was in chaos.

Smart people, mostly girls, and workers, stayed out of range. Cherry saw Lust grabbed Sans and pulled him in the kitchen. The brawls would last a few hours, making this Cherry’s break and a way to make a good bet. Others who decided to stay out of the madness were already placing bets. One of them manages to make it to the bar unscathed and hands her a paper listing the bets. She took a pen and wrote hers down.

The brawl continued on and few were already down and will need medical attention. It has gotten to the point where people were coming in and cheering, but it all came to an end. Sirens blasted through the cheers and cries of anger, police stormed in tackling all participants and taking the wounded to the hospital. As the police walked out with the still aggressive customers, Cherry walked up to the bettors.

“Alright!” Cherry said grabbing the employees' attention, “Pay up!” She held the bet list, which had read at the bottom.

**Red-The police stop the fight**

Everyone groaned and handed Cherry their money, she had enough money to feed her, Lust, and the mutt for a month or two. Lust and Sans came out of the kitchen to see a destroyed bar, but they weren’t surprised. It always ended like this.

“I’m guessing you won.” Lust said.

“Hell yeah! Got enough to keep me and you feed for months at least.” Cherry said with a huge grin.

“Wait.” Sans said pointing back and forth between the two skeletons, “When did you two become a ‘thing’?”

“We didn’t,” Cherry growled.

“But if Cherry wants to-” Lust said while nudging closer to Cherry.

“Which I don’t!” The trio laughed. Cherry stuffed the money in her apron and went to clean. Lust followed behind and Sans sat at the bar.

They cracked jokes and had small talk, it slowed the cleaning process but it was worth it. Cherry missed joking around with Sans and having Lust here made her cherish these moments. It was sappy, but it was true. In this world, finding true friends was a challenge, Sans and Lust were the only good thing in her life.

_ “Breaking News,” _ everyone’s attention was on the TV,  _ “another victim was found at the edge of downtown. The victim was Lyric-” _ The newscaster paused,  _ “W-What? N-No, no, no.” _ Tears streamed down his eyes. The broadcast stopped and the TV showed a bright color with a thick black font read ‘Technical Problems’.

“What did you think happened?” Lust asked. Cherry only shrugged. The News broadcast soon came back showing a different person.

_ “Sorry for the technical difficulty, but the victim was Lyric Song. A married, thirty-year-old woman, who has two children. Her body was found hanging from a window of a hotel, unclothed.” _

“That must of been his wife,” Cherry said.

“Poor guy, do you recognize her? Cause’ I don’t.” Cherry shook her head.

“She was married to the Airman, you really think I saw her.”

“You never know these days.” Cherry shrugged and turned back to the TV.

_ “Police say they may have found a new lead on the ‘Killer Lover’. A witness saw the victim and the murder in an ally way. They found a black leather jacket at the scene, that may or may not be the murders.” _

“Well, that trail will get cold fast,” Cherry said. Lust agreed and they went back to cleaning.

“What do you mean?” Sans asked while eating some chips.

“Almost everyone in this part of town wears a leather jacket of some kind. There so many kinds it’ll be impossible to tell who it belongs too.” Lust answers.

Sans turned to look around at the bar and Lust was right. Some of the remaining patrons had leather jackets on and a few were left on chairs. It could be anyone. It wasn’t the best clue once you realize the huge list of suspects. Sans was about to say something, but his phone buzzed in his pocket. She pulled it out and sighed.

“I gotta go, my brother is getting worried,” he said.

“I’ll walk you out.” Cherry walked Sans out the back and evidently saw a car and a dog monster waiting for them. They open the door waiting for Sans to get in.

“See ya later Cherry and it was great seeing you again,” Sans said pulling Cherry in for a hug.

“It was nice seeing you too Sans and next time give me a heads up.” Sans laughed as he pulled away.

“And miss your reaction, not a chance.” Sans got in the car and wait for his guard to get in on the other side. “Cherry, but safe okay?”

“No promises.” Cherry made the same joke time and time again and it always puts a smile on Sans’ face, but not this time. Cherry saw this and sighed, “I promise.”

Sans gave a smile as the car pulled off. Cherry took a breath she didn’t know she was holding and stretch her arms up. She groans soon after, she looked down to see her body slowly forming.

“Damn.” Cherry rushed back inside and went straight for the restroom.

She went into the first empty stall she saw and closed the door behind her. She took a breath and undid the first few buttons on her shirt. She also undid her pants and let the slide a little off her hips. She allowed her magic to fully form, she let out a long breath of relief.

“That feels so much better.” She whispered in her normal voice as she felt the cool air goes over her breast. She closed her eyes and blocked out all the sounds coming from the bar. She heard the bar was becoming more lively, which was odd it was almost time for curfew. Her breathing was steady and slow, she felt herself relax a little. She was on the edge of falling asleep when someone grabbed her and threw her to the ground.

“Jackpot.”

“Nice find.” She turned to see the two police officers she kicked out. One monster and one human, just perfect. “Isn’t this that bartender that kicked us out?” The human asked with a lustful grin.

“Yep and she’s carrying a large amount of contraband. Maybe we should investigate?”

Cherry’s eyes widen in horror. She tried to break for the door, but the human grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He wrapped his free arm around her neck, she tried to struggle, but as she did his hold grew tighter. It was getting hard to breath as she tried to break free, but it was hopeless.

“Let go!” She cried as loud as she could.

“Sorry, baby, but everyone is too busy to come and help you. So, just relax and it’ll be more pleasurable this way.” The monster ribbed Cherry’s shirt freeing her breast. The two drooled over the sight.

“Shit. You must be a double D.” The monster needed her chest roughly.

Cherry growled and kicked him as hard as she could between the legs and bit the human with her sharp teeth. The human released her, she ran for the door and call for help. One of them grabbed her and covered her mouth and slammed her on the ground. A loud crack was heard and she felt dizzy, some liquid was running down her skull.

“Stupid, bitch. You need to be taught a lesson.” The human grabbed her pants and yanked them off along with her panties. They lunged at her and started licking grabbing her body, she tried to keep her legs closed, but they forced them open. She was too dizzy and weak to push them off.

“HEL-” She tried to yell, but they punched her in the face. The cracking was heard again. Their tongues felt like sandpaper and their hands were like ice. She closed her eyes tight as tears flowed down her eyes, wishing they would stop. The sound of pants unbuckling made her squeeze tighter.

_ “Someone-Anyone! Help me! _ ” As if God heard her prayers, someone pulled them off of her.

Whoever saved her, started to have a fight with the other two. She shut her legs closed and moving to the farthest corner of the room. She sat on her knees with her back toward the fight, she wrapped her arms around her as the air felt unpleasant on her body.

She heard the mirrors breaking, cries of pain, bodies banging against the walls. It sounded like a tough fight, but then all she heard was bodies dropping. A single person breathing, they didn’t sound tired, like the fight was nothing to them.

This worried her. She heard a person slowly walk towards her, she held her breath wondering if they just want to violate her too. The footsteps stopped and a jacket was placed over her naked body.

“Are you alright?”

She opened her eyes and turned to see a skeleton. His bones were pure white, no bruises, scratches, or any size he was in a fight. He had large bright blue eyes, the shade of the sky or the ocean.

“Miss?” He called snapping Cherry out of her thoughts. She nodded. “That’s good, but we should get you medical attention. That crack looks bad.” He got up and offered his hand, but Cherry turned it away and got up herself. She used the wall as support, the skeleton reached to help, but Cherry glared and he stepped back.

“I’ll go and turn this two in,” He said motioning to the two unconscious officers, “and then I’ll get a med-”

“Don’t bother.”

“But miss, you need medical attention!”

“I said! Don’t. Bother.” Cherry wobbled to the sink and started washing the blood away. The skeleton sighed and dragged the two officers away.

She dropped to her knees as if the gravity got ten times stronger. Tears started to flow again from Cherry’s eyes. She felt disgusting, dirty, sick, and so much pain. Her skull was red with blood and was pounding like a drum. The pain was too much and she passed out from it. She wanted to die, drink her pain away, anything, so she didn’t feel this anymore. So she didn’t remember this event.

“Hey Cherry, you in here? Some sexy man told me to-CHERRY!” Lust ran over to Cherry and started attending to her injury. She zipped up the jacket and gathered Cherry’s clothes, Lust helped Cherry up to her feet and draped Cherry’s arm over her shoulder. They managed to seek out of the building without anyone noticing.

Lust was in full panic for her friend, she walked Cherry home as fast as she could. Ignoring everything around her, she only had one mission right now and that was to get Cherry to safety. Lust couldn’t think straight, she had so many questions and concerns. Lust didn’t know who did this, but she felt like it was her fault for leaving her alone. She just hoped Cherry was okay. 

Lust arrived at Cherry’s apartment building, she dug out the key from Cherry’s clothes and carried her inside. She slowly climbed the stairs making sure not to trip, when she made it to the top she carried Cherry to her room. She set Cherry down on the bed and rushed to the bathroom, she grabbed the first aid kit and a wet rag. She rushed back to Cherry’s side and probably treated Cherry’s crack. 

Lust finished treating the fractured skull, she wrapped it up and started cleaning the rest of Cherry. Lust was shocked by the black bruises on her friend’s bright red body. Tears ran down her face in the sight. She couldn’t bear to look at them, she grabbed a large shirt from the clothes and dressed Cherry. It was difficult, but Lust managed. Lust got in bed and covered them with a blanket. She was not leaving her side.


	4. He's...Back

The sun shined through the cracked window and onto Cherry’s face, stirring her from her sleep. She turned away from the bright light but felt a large stink in her skull. She groaned in pain, she reached up and reached the area only to feel badges. She opened her eyes and sat up quickly, but only got dizzy afterward. She groaned at the stabbing pain inside her skull. She glanced around and saw Lust laying next to her with no covers and dried-up tears. Cherry rolled over and started nudging Lust.

“Lust. Wake up.” Lust groan and slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry but cleared up second later. “You okay?”

“Oh my god. You’re okay!” Lust lunged at Cherry, wrapping her in a tight hug. “I was so worried about you.”

“Lust what happened?” Cherry was confused. She couldn’t remember what happened after Sans left the bar.

“You tell me.” Lust said as she pulled away to see the confused look. Lust realized Cherry really didn’t remember anything. “What do you remember?”

“I remember saying bye to Sans and going to the bathroom for a break and then nothing.” Lust didn’t know what to say or how to explain that she was almost raped. “Something bad happened, right?” She said as if Cherry read her mind, Lust nodded and avoid eye contact.

“I don’t know all the details myself, but yesterday after you left to say bye to Sans. You disappeared into the restroom and I didn’t see you for a while. Then, some guy came up to me saying I needed to bring the first-aid kit to the men’s room. He was dragging two unconscious officers, they were pretty beat up but I didn’t think anything of it. I grabbed the kit and I went in and saw you pass out with your skull bleeding. I did what I could, but I was so scared for you. I-I thought-I-”

Tears started flowing out of her eye sockets, she must have been worried. Cherry motioned with one hand for Lust to lean in for a hug. Lust buried her head in the crease of her neck. They laid there for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. Cherry felt part of her arm going numb, but tolerated a little more. It was the least she could do for Lust, it must have brought up some dark memories.

“Sorry, you had to see that.” Cherry pulled the blankets over Lust, to give her some warmth. “You didn’t have to sleep with no blanket.” Lust gave a small smile, but her eyes were dull.

“I’m just glad you’re okay, but why were you in the men’s bathroom? Was your magic acting up again?” Cherry nodded.

“My body started forming on its own again, so I rushed into the first door I saw.”

“But look at the bright side, you don’t have to go to work for a while.” Cherry shrugged as an agreement to Lust’s words.

They laid in bed until Cherry’s magic body faded out, which took a few days. They stayed in bed talking about random subjects that came to their minds. Anything and everything, nothing was off-limits except the incident. They never moved from that bed only to grab something to eat, which Lust had covered. While Cherry was sleeping, she went to the store and bought drinks, junk food, and microwave food. They ate like royalty.

But one question kept repeating in Cherry’s mind, it even haunted her dreams. She wanted to ask, but she didn’t know if it’ll upset Lust or not. Weighing her options, after some thinking, she made her choice. Cherry rolled on her side to Lust who was watching TV, tap Lust on her shoulder.

“Is something wrong?” Lust asked as her eyes were pulled away from the show.

“I have one question, who told you I was in the restroom?” The question caught Lust's full attention, as she switched off the TV and faced her whole body towards Cherry. Lust’s eyes lit up with passion and had a huge smile. By this Cherry knew, Lust was attracted to this person.

“Well~ It was a gorgeous man! He was a skeleton and he had a body that the Gods themselves sculpted. Just looking at him made me soaking and just wanted him to pin me down and take me.”

Lust went into her own little fantasy world. This happened a lot when she sees a really attractive guy, well in her opinion. Cherry had her doubts about the guy already. Any guy can send Lust into her own little sex world, it didn’t take much.

“Earth to Lust, come in Lust.” Cherry snapped her fingers in front of Lust’s face. Lust snapped out of it but gave a glare at Cherry.

“You think I’m overreacting, again.” Lust stated as she crossed her arms. Cherry nodded, “Okay, fine. I know I’ve had a few-”

“Eleven,” Cherry stated.

“Whatever! But, this is for real. He’s actually a good looking guy.” Cherry rolled her eyes.

“Lust, you said that about every guy you tired to hook me up with.” Lust puffed up her cheeks. Cherry sighed in defeat, “Ok ok. Tell me more.”

Lust gave a smile and continued on about the mystery guy. The most Lust talked about made Cherry less interested. She kept talking about him for hours on end, but she never mentioned anything about his facial features. Only his body. Typical Lust.

The next day, Cherry’s body full disappear and she was ready to go back to work to her dismay. The walk back to the bar was peaceful. No loud sirens blasting at max. It was quite a typical day until they got to the bar. There was a police car outside, but no one was there. They didn’t think anything of it and went inside. The bar was already packed, but everyone had their eyes on the TV.

As they got closer and saw another victim was taken, but it changed to a different subject and everyone lost interest. They turned to each other confused, they walked up to one of the regulars at the bar.

“Did we miss anything?” Cherry asked in a deep voice. The patron turned around, it was a bird monster with dirty feathers.

“Look who decided to show up.” They gave a tired chuckle as they turned halfway to meet the two, “You guys missed one hell of a party.”

“A party?” Lust asked.

“Yeah! A freak show came to town, two cops got drunk and started strippin’, Grillby kid got killed, and- ”

“Wait what?” Cherry interrupted.

“We had two cop strippers.” He repeated.

“No. Grillby’s kid got killed.”

“I didn’t know he had children.” Lust said shocked.

“I know right, turned out Grillby has a load of baby mamas and this one was his favorite out of all of em’.” Cherry didn’t know what to say. She was still shocked that Grillby, her pervert boss has more than one kid. It was a lot to process.

“The police found her body by the docks. Still alive, but she was black as coal and slowly turned to dust in front of em’.” That sounded depressing. Seeing a young girl die in front of them. Cherry would never wish a child’s death on anyone. They’re just kids.

“Where is the flame head?” Cherry asked.

“Don’t know. He disappeared after you guys left. The cops came in here a few times askin’ about him.” That was two days ago. Grillby does disappear from the bar for long periods, so Cherry wasn’t worried.

Cherry and Lust went to work and everything seemed to be normal, except for a few broken things. Lust flirted the people, Cherry served drinks and kept an eye out for trouble. So far, so good, but the air felt tense. Like someone was watching and it made Cherry on guard for anything. This lasted for hours, it felt like it was never going to end or maybe she was imagining things. But she felt eyes focused on her, it was unsettling.

“You okay?” Lust asked as Cherry pasted her an order’s drinks, “You seem nervous.”

“Yeah, just can’t shake the feeling like someone is watching us.”

“You’re not alone and it’s not a feeling.” Lust nudged her head towards the window to the unmoved police car. The windows were up, two people were inside now keeping a close eye on the bar. It was unsettling. “Someone told me they’ve been out there for days.”

“Days? That must get boring.” Cherry said with a frown. Sitting in a car in the same location with nothing to do. It was beyond boring! Well, it beat serving drunken idiots all day, but still.

“Nah. I heard they take shifts or record their environment, so they don’t have to sick in that car all day.” Lust said taking her order to a table not too far from the bar.

“Really?” Cherry doubtful of the information Lust was given, “Where did you hear that from.”

“I have other friends besides you, Cherry.” Lust said with a cheese smirk. Cherry grabbed at her chest with a fake hurt and shocked look.

“I thought I was the only one for you,” Cherry said playfully while doing a dramatic pose. Lust laughed. “But seriously, why are they out there? They can just come in and buy a drink. Maybe give us a show.”

“Don’t know, they’re not looking inside the bar, more like the whole area. Maybe there looking for Grillby or for any suspicious characters.” Lust said glancing at the vehicle. Cherry looked as well and Lust was right, they weren’t looking at the bar, but all around. They were also having a conversation of their own.

“Well, if they want suspicious characters they should look in a mirror.” Lust giggled at the statement and continued to work.

The day progressed into the night and Cherry still kept her eye on the car. She found out that Lust was right, the police did rotate. Now, Cherry had a whole new set of officers to watch, but one was missing. Cherry checked the time and it was closing time.

“Closing time! Everyone out!” No one made a fuss this time, must be because of the law outside. Cherry watched as the rest of the patrons cleared out leaving a messy area. She wiped down the bar and the glasses and then started with helping Lust with tables. The job went faster with the two of them working and the lack of tables. Lust picked a large bag was trash, but was having some trouble.

“I got it. You get ready to go.” Cherry took the bag, it wasn’t any lighter in her hands. She pulled the bag out the back door to the dumpster. She dropped it in front, too tired to be bothered to put it inside.

She was about to head back inside, but a shadow loomed over her. A cold breeze flowed over her bones and fear filled her soul. Cherry hesitantly turned to see a tall dark figure with blood-red eyes that haunted her every second. A lazy, but a wicked smile that goes from cheek to cheek.

“Long time, no see Cherry.” The voice was filled with venom.

“W-What are you doing here?” Cherry’s voice was too shaken from fear to keep her deep tone.

“I just wanted to visit my favorite girl. You know I’ve missed you.” The shadow reached out to grab Cherry. “Let’s go back to my place, so we can make up for the lost time.”

“No!” Cherry stepped back before she could feel his touch.

“What!?” He’s mad! His smile got more twisted as he gave a dark chuckle, “I must not have heard you. Let’s try that again. Let’s go Cherry, NOW!” He grabbed Cherry's wrist hard and tried to pull her out of the ally.

“I-I said NO!” Cherry tried to pull away, but he grabbed her other arm and pulled her face close to his.

“You’ve been a bad girl lately, Cherry. I’ve been generous and telling you nicely. So we could have a chat, but you’re pushin’ it Babydoll. I’m not tellin’ you again.” His grip tightened and possibly formed a bruise.

Cherry wanted to scream, cry, fight, run! Anything to get away from him, but Cherry couldn’t move as he pulled her out of the ally. She was helpless with him, he was in control of everything. If he told her to jump she did without question, she hated it. She hated him! She wanted him gone and he was, so why is he back!? Tears flowed down her cheek, knowing she’ll be going back to being his little bitch.

“FREEZE!” A blinding light shone in front of their eyes and a familiar voice called out, “Let her go and turn around!” They ordered. He growled and turned to Cherry. 

“I’ll be back for you, in the meantime, be a good girl for me and say nothing.” He whispered as he ran from the light.

“STOP!” The voice followed him, but he failed. The voice cursed under his breath, Cherry was still in shock and her breathing quickened and was getting heavy. She was so scared that she didn’t notice the voice calling to them. Only one thing remained in her thought, why was he back?


	5. Boy In Blue

Officers rushed in and out of the room, some more aggressively than most. Paper scattered across everyone’s desk, tired looks on everyone's faces from sleepless nights. Officers sat down in a debrief room, waiting for their chief’s update on the cases. Dream stood next to a whiteboard with the most recent crime scenes, rapidly tapping his foot. They were not pleasant to see first thing in the morning.

“Where the hell is Ink? He was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago.” Dream looked at his watch and 7:30. Ink came walking in as if he was on time, Dream glared at him as he walked up to the podium. “You're late.”

“Yeah, I know.” Ink groan, “Had to make a pit stop, but I’ll explain that later. Right now a new lead, we found a leather jacket in an alleyway not far from Blessed body. Sci said it had samples of monster dust and blood from many victims. So it is confirmed that his jacket did belong to the killer. It may have been bought when the brand first shipped them out to stores, around 2001. More good news, this jacket is special. This type of jacket is very popular downtown but is sold in many stores. Some will be in teams of three and will head to each of these stores and ask about this jacket. You’ll be given locations of stores who sold the jacket, since then. Others will be on patrol and questioning anyone in the downtown district. Questions?”

Someone in the back raised their hand slightly. Ink nodded for them to speak.

“Where’s Mike and Luca? Haven’t seen them in two days.” Ink signed and Dream groaned.

“They are no longer with us. Blue found them attempting to rape a woman in a public restroom at a bar. The woman is fine, she had a cracked skull, but she’s fine. They’re behind bars until further notices.” Dream explained. Another hand raised, but it was closer to them.

“Where is Blue?”

“Blue is at the hospital. He’s okay, he took the same woman to the hospital. She had an encounter with a stranger, presumed to be dragging her out of an alleyway close to where she works. The building is across the street from Blesses’ murder, this stranger is a suspect. We’ll be bringing the woman in questioning once she’s recovered. If there are more questions, you are all dismissed.” 

Everyone got up and grabbed their assignment from Dream on the way out. Dream and Ink were the only ones left in the room. Ink took a breath, the murders have been draining him and everyone mentally and physically. He’s even in the field trying to figure this whole mess out, but once they think they got something the killer throws them all off. His husband, Error has been forcing him to sleep if he decides to work from home.

“You went to go see Blue this morning, didn’t you?” Dream asked. Ink walked out with Dream close behind.

“Yeah, she might be the next victim, but the way Blue explained she wasn’t willing. The suspect scared her, he had to take her to the hospital to be checked. Which was a good call, that crack on her skull was pretty bad and needed to be treated properly.” He said as he dodged people rushing through the halls. 

They entered his office, Dream closed the door behind him and was met with a disaster. Papers littered the ground, his desk, and even the walls. Ink managed to get to his desk, he moved papers about, not caring if they fell on the floor or not. He found a file that was at the bottom of a stack of papers and handed it to Dream.

“Cherry. That’s it?!” Dream was surprised. The file was empty, with no bank records, no family, not even a birthday or photo. It’s like she doesn’t exist. Just her name.

“Yep, whoever she is, she doesn’t exist or that she doesn’t want to be found.” 

“But why?” Ink shrugged.

“You’ll have to ask her when she gets here. Blue is bringing her in a few hours. Let’s not scare, she’s been through enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cherry has been sitting in a room at the police station for almost an hour. Just a few moments ago, she was in a car with the officer who found her. They haven’t spoken a word or left the hospital. Once he found her, he picked her up and brought her to the hospital, she couldn’t argue due to shock and fear from...him. She was kept overnight, so they could treat her skull. She was glad he kept silent, it was the least he could do.

He mostly sat there reading some papers, she tried to leave multiple times, but he but a child lock on the door. She told him to let her out, but he didn’t respond to her. She cursed at him, yelled, anything to get him to let her go, but nothing. So, she slumped in the seat counting the people that walked by. She soon dozed off and woke up in a room with a large mirror. 

She walked around for a bit, but that got tiring real quick. She tried to remember the events of yesterday and remember she left Lust alone. Cherry grew worried and more anxious to get back, with that killer in their area it wasn’t safe. 

The door opened to reveal the officer from before, he had a file tucked underneath his arm and a brown bag. He set the bag down and then he sat himself down on the other side. The bag read ‘Delicioso’, it was a big fancy Mexican restaurant that Cherry been wanting to go to for a while. 

“Hi, I’m Detective Blue Sheif. I bought you some food, I didn’t know what you liked so I went to one of my favorites. They have the best tacos and enchiladas, but mine is better. Here!” Blue pulled out a box and offered it to her, she stared at it for a moment. “It’s not going to bite.” Cherry glanced at him and took the box. 

Cherry opened the box to see three neatly wrapped tacos, whip sour cream on the side. She unwrapped one and a large bite, it was spicy but it was a good amount. It didn’t overwhelm the other seasons, it had some sauce on top that complimented the whole thing. It gave it a unique flavor, she never had anything this good in her life. Cherry stuffed the rest of the taco in her mouth and engulfed the other two.

“Wow, slow down.” He pulled out a bottle of water handed it to Cherry. She gladly took it and gulp it down. Blue handed her another box and inside was nachos, she decided to take her time with her meal and savor the flavors. “I’m glad you like the food, but I have a few questions.”

Cherry realized where she was and who she is with and raised her guard. He opened a file and he took out a pen.

“Can you please tell me your full name?” He asked with a smile. Cherry frowned, but the faster she answered the faster she could leave.

“Cherry, no last name.” He wrote it down.

“How old are you?”

“23.”

“Do you have any family?” Cherry shook her head, this made Blue’s smile turns into a frown, “Not even a brother or sister.” She shook her head again, “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Cherry never had a strong connection with her father since she was born. Her mother was the only person who truly loved her and treated her like a person. If she did have any other family, so didn’t know them and he made sure of that.

“I found you being dragged by a mysterious figure. Do you know them, if so what is your relationship with them?” Cherry hesitated and looked to the side.

“His name is Echo, he’s one of my exes and he’s one of the big ones. I was deeply in love with him and allowed him to use me any way he wanted and-” Cherry stop and rubbed her hand as if she wanted to get something off.

“You don’t have to continue. I know it must be hard to remember what he did. We’ll bring him in, so he doesn't harm you or anyone else.” Blue gave a gentle smile, it was somewhat comforting. “When was the last time you saw him, besides yesterday?”

“Haven’t seen him in years.” Blue wrote down on the notepad. He continued to ask question after question, even paused to give Cherry some time to eat or collect herself. He was nice and patient with her, he just wanted information. Once, he had what he wanted he’ll let her go and they’ll never see each other again.

The door opened and Dream popped his head in and waved for Blue. Blue held one finger to Cherry, saying he’ll be a minute. He followed Dream out and down the hall to another room. Inside was a large viewport where they could see Cherry, but she is oblivious to their presence.

“Is something wrong?” Blue asked.

“Yeah, we had several men and women come in about this Echo guy. He’s wanted for rape, theft, drug trafficking, and now abuse. He’s been off our radar for two years.” Dream said.

“You think he’s the killer.”

“I’m not ruling it out, but it’s a possibility. There’s no record of him commit any murders, but he could have started. You found her in the ally of Grillby’s, right?” Blue nodded. “We’ll have to alert the other officers for Echo and get the authority to put up new security cameras around the bar. There so much, I’ll have to write it down.” 

“You always have so many ideas on how to keep everyone safe,” Blue said. He turned around and headed for the door as Dream kept muttering ideas to himself. When Blue opened the door, it caught Dream’s attention.

“Oh, Blue!” Blue turned to meet Dream, “Give her business information, so if she needs anything she contacts you.” Blue nodded and headed back to the interrogation room.

“Sorry to make you wait.” Blue sat back down and wrote his work contact. He handed the piece of paper to Cherry, “Here. This is my work number if you need anything just call.” Cherry just stared at the paper.

“I don’t have a phone and there are no payphones where I live,” Cherry said bluntly.

“Take it, just in case.” She stared at it, and reluctantly took it, “Allow me to drive you home.” Cherry nodded and walked out behind Blue.

Cherry gave Blue her address and they went off. The car ride was quiet as Blue drove and Cherry stared out the window. People, stores, and cars passed by, it was hypnotizing in a way. The colors blended together perfectly, it was beautiful. She almost forgot what they looked like, downtown was nothing compared to this. 

“Ms. Cherry, we’re here. ” Cherry’s eyes slowly opened and saw nothing, but gray and dull building. She must have dozed off during the ride. “Do you need help getting inside?” Cherry shook her head and tried to open the door, it was locked. “Oh, one second.”

Blue got out and went around and opened the door. He offered his hand to Cherry, she took and pulled herself up. She mumbled and thanks and went to her door. She went inside and closed to door behind her. She sighed in exhaustion as she walked up the stairs. When she opened her apartment door and Lust tackled her.

“L-LUST!” Cherry yelled.

”Where were you?! You said you were taking out the trash, but you never came back! What happened?!” Lust was on the brink of tears. Cherry felt guilty for making her worried.

“Sorry, but let’s get inside so I can explain.” 

Cherry told Lust everything, Lust made sure not to miss a single thing. Once, Cherry finished she had a tiring look like all of her magic was drained in seconds. Lust had so many questions, but she needed to take care of Cherry. She helped Cherry undress to her underwear and tucked her in bed. She did the same and shut off the light before joining Cherry in bed, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but it wasn’t as easy as usual.

“I’m sorry.” Lust opened her eyes to see Cherry’s closed, “I’m sorry I made you worry. I didn’t mean to leave you alone.” Lust smiled.

“It’s okay. You couldn’t help it and I’m sorry you saw Echo, again. Must have been hard, if you wanna talk about it, I’m here for you. I’ve had my fair share of abusive relationships.” Cherry gave a small smile.

“You’re the only person I can talk to about this, but I’m glad I have you, Lust.”

“Me too, Cherry. Oh, quick question, before we sleep.” Cherry groaned.

“What is it?”

“The officer who saved you. Was he cute?” Lust said with a grin.

Cherry, never thought or looked at a guy to see if they were attractive. She only looked for any signs of them harming her. She saw a lot of that in everybody, since Echo she had a hard time trusting. Every guy after him broke her heart, they said they’ll protect her and never hurt her but they lied. Blue, he didn’t have that look, she saw nothing, but she wasn’t letting her guard down.

“I guess, he was kinda cute.” Lust’s eyes widen and she started to giggle, “Go to sleep, already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry this took so long and I have no excuse I'm just lazy. I really hope you guys are enjoying it.


	6. Newcomers

“So, what did I miss?” Lust and Cherry were walking to Grillby’s. After the interrogation from yesterday, they were both exhausted. Cherry from too many questions and Lust from a lack of sleep. Lust was still tired, Cherry told her to stay at home but after being attacked twice Lust wasn’t letting her out of her sight. So Cherry was keeping her up with small talk.

“Not much. Grillby is still missing, fewer customers since the substitute for you made terrible drinks.” As expected. Cherry was good at what she did and everyone agreed, she even made her own drinks. “Oh! We did get new customers!” Lust’s face flushed and hearts filled with desire.

“Really?” Lust’s reaction was nothing new, but having a new customer was interesting. They rarely got any and if they did they didn’t return due to unexpected events. Having more than one was even more surprising. Was it a group passing by or a new gang wanting to take over?

“Yeah, they’re so-so-I can’t explain it but they are very intimidating, but one really got me going! You’ll see them when we’re there.” Intimating? That sounds like a gang, they can’t be that bad or she hopes not too much trouble.

They arrived at the bar and it was quiet as usual in the mornings, aside from the police car in front, it was normal. They helped set the bar up and people slowly started coming in, but it was a low amount. It was slow and allowed Cherry and Lust for conversation, it was an easy morning. Until he showed up.

The door opened to a new figure walking through. He had a blue shirt unbuttoned, with a white shirt underneath, ripped jeans, and a baseball cap that covered his face. Was this one of the guys Lust was talking about? No, he didn’t look like a gang member, he dressed too casual and bright. He sat at the bar and waved Cherry over.

“What will it-” Cherry stopped mid-sentence when she saw his face, it was the cop from yesterday.

“Nice impression of a man. It’s good to see you.” He whispered.

“Look whoever the fuck you are-” Cherry whispered harshly.

“It’s Blue.”

“Whatever. I answered your fucking questions, so if you’re not here to buy a drink. Leave.” Blue picked up a menu and looked disappointed at the selections.

“Do you have anything...sweet?” Cherry signed and ducked down to a grabbed her shaker. She took a glance at Blue, he looks sweet but could probably handle his alcohol. Maybe a fruity cocktail with a lot of alcohol, probably a mojito with a little more than usual.

She grabbed the bottles she’ll need and a handful of blueberries, she coded the rim of the glass with lime and sugar. Dumped the blueberries, lime, and mint in a shaker. She then poured in some syrupy she made from her preparations for opening. She grabbed her muddler and started squashing the ingredients within the shaker. She pours the rum in last, it was full when she poured and now the shaker was almost full. She placed the top of the shaker and moved side to side hard, she pours it in the glass. She adds mint and a straw to top it off and slammed it on the counter in front of Blue.

“Here, ten bucks.” Blue pulled out a twenty and handed it to Cherry.

“You can keep the change.” Blue took a sip and his eyes widen, “Wowie! This is really strong. My usual drinks are too weak, but I’m glad someone can make them strong enough.” He drank it like it was a milkshake, it was gone in seconds. Cherry was impressed and yet concerned. Was he even normal?

“So what do you want?” Cherry asked as she leaned against the wall. Blue looked around the bar for anyone listening. He nodded to the side and walked off towards the back exit. Cherry followed while keeping a distance between them. Blue stopped in front of the door and made sure no one could hear them.

“We have reason to believe you may be the next target for the ‘Killer Lover’ since you were a victim for a potential kidnapping. We have a search party out looking for Echo. Until he is found I’m assigned to protect you.”

“I don’t need protecting from some cop!” Cherry growled in her regular voice.

“Really? Cause I saved you twice in one week if I recall. You may not like it, but it’s for your own protection. I won’t interfere with your life, I'll be as quiet as a ghost, but I need to be in the same faculty as you at all times.” Blue explained in a calm voice in order not to be heard and to calm Cherry down. It just made Cherry angrier.

“Hell. Fucking. No! I don’t want you anywhere near me. I don’t even what to see you, ever again. So. Fuck! Off!” Cherry stormed off towards the bar and it looked like no one heard their conversation. They all looked like they were preoccupied with something else, or someone else. Cherry wasn’t interested until Lust came up in a rush

“Cherry! Oh my god!” Cherry looked up and her eyes widen in horror. Lust had a cut on her cheek and blood was running down.

“Lust! What the hell happened!?” Cherry grabbed the first-aid kit underneath the bar. She went to patch up the cut, but Lust slapped her hand away. “Lust! You’re bleeding. I need to-”

“D-Don’t. I-It feels so...GOOD!!” What? “The way he cut me, I sent me over the edge. I need to change my underwear! I want him to cut every inch of my body and let him carve his name into me. Claiming me.”

Cherry was confused, shocked, scared, or whatever?! She’s never seen Lust act like this, she knew Lust had many kinds of kinks but knife play? BDSM, sure! Knife play is a shock. Lust’s eyes were large hearts, but they were filled with true desire. She moved her finger over the cut like it was precious to her, like a gift from a long-time crush.

“Lust, who cut you?” She asked afraid of the answer. Lust turned and pointed to a group next to the door. The tables around them were empty and some people stared and whispered.

It was a group of five skeletons and they were terrifying. One was covered or made of some black ooze and tentacles coming out of his back, like an octopus. One had a hood, so his face was covered but he did have a wide smile. Another had no eye lights, but black streaks coming from his eyes. He also had a red thing floating over his chest where his soul is supposed to be. The one next to him looked normal, but he did have an angered look on his face. The last one and biggest one had his back facing them, but he had a huge gap on the left side of his skull! How is he even alive!!

Cherry didn’t recognize them, doubt anyone does. Cherry glanced down and spotted an ax, it had a small amount of blood on it. It must belong to the big guy. Cherry was pissed.

“I’m gonna kick em’ out.” Cherry was about to walk over, but Lust stopped her.

“Don’t. I can handle them.”

“Handle them? Lust one of them cut your cheek! And you want to handle them!?” Lust nodded without hesitation. Cherry did trust Lust, but this might be more than she can handle. She sighed. “Fine, but I’ll be watching, just in case.”

“Aw, you do care.” Cherry rolled her eyes and started cleaning the counter. As Lust walked back to the group, Cherry made sure Blue wasn’t still in the bar. She was so caught up with Lust that she lost track of him, hopefully, he left.

Cherry kept her focus on Lust as she took their order, so far so good. She didn’t hear their conversation, but it sounds like Lust was offering her private service. She looked directly at the larger skeleton with a large blush. Cherry thought she figured out Lust’s types when it came to a sexual partner, but Lust surprises her and this was a big one. Out of all the guys at that table, she picked to one with a FUCKING HOLE IN HIS SKULL!!

He growled at her, but she wasn’t giving up. She pushed harder and he reached for the ax and put it up to her neck. Cherry wanted to run over and pull Lust away, but Lust was calm. Not even sweating. Lust smiled and licked the blade with a seductive look, she said something that made him stand up. He towered over her, staring at her. They shared a few words before he growled again and Lust walked back to Cherry.

“So how did it go?” Cherry asked as Lust handed her their order.

“Pretty well. He may be big and intimidating, but he really knows how to turn me on with only a few words.” Why did she even ask?

Cherry rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to put up the order. She returned and started pouring their drinks. It didn’t take long, as soon as she placed them on the tray, Lust took it and went to the table. Once she placed the tray she winked at the big guy and came back.

“How desperate are you?” Cherry asked.

“I’m not that desperate. I just want a taste to figure out what I like. If makes me come back for seconds, then you can call me desperate.” Lust said without taking her eyes off the skeleton.

“So, why did you choose him? His size? The bad boy or creeper look, he has? Or the fact that he cut you?” Lust signed and turned to Cherry.

“He ignores me.” Cherry was confused, “Everyone I flirt with is easy, its either cause of my body or that I give them attention. I love sex, but getting a partner has been getting easier and easier and it’s slowly getting boring. I need a challenge and he is the perfect candidate for it and yes the cutting might be part of it.”

Cherry never got Lust’s passion for sex, she uses her body to get pleasure for a few hours. Doesn’t she feel disgusted or shame? What was she thinking, this is Lust was talking about! She’ll have sex in public and walk out as nothing happened. Lust was so comfortable with her lifestyle, even if it’s more shit than Cherry’s. She keeps going to survive. Cherry was a little jealous, but she shouldn’t be.

“RED! ORDER UP!” Cherry went in the back to retrieve the food and returned and handed it to Lust. She took a napkin and pen a scribbled her information on it and drew a heart. She took the food back to the table, placed the food down and placed the napkin in front of him. She winked and walked back to Cherry.

“Did it go well?” Cherry asks.

“Dunno. I’ll find out when he calls me. I say less than a week.” She said confidently.

“Really? I give it two.” Cherry said with a grin.

“Wanna bet on it!? If I win, we’re going to adjust your wardrobe and I get to pick. If you win, I do anything you want for a month! Deal?” Lust offered her hand. Cherry grinned and grabbed it.

“Deal.” Lust flirt skills were impressive hell, maybe she’s the goddess of it, but her target might be hard. He appeared to be have been or was born in hell, so he must have some trust issues. At some point, he must have been betrayed at some point, which includes the hole. In other words, this will be a challenge for her friend. It will be impressive to watch.

The day progress as any other day, but yet Cherry was more on edge. She kept going back to what Blue said ‘We have reason to believe you may be the next target for the ‘Killer Lover’. Bullshit! Why would some perverted killer want with someone like her? If it is Echo than-that bastard is a lot of things, but a murder isn’t one of them.

“Um...Cherry?” Cherry turned to see Lust, “I think that glass is clean enough.” Cherry looked down at the glass she was holding and it had a crack from her grip.

“Oh.” She set the glass down and started working on another one, but had a looser grip.

“Is everything okay?” Lust asked with a worried look, “And don’t you dare tell me ‘it’s nothing’ cause I know it’s something. So start talking!”

Cherry signed. She hoped Lust or anyone didn’t notice, but ever since their conversation she couldn’t stop thinking about what Blue said. It made her worried, scared, and pissed. The thought of the killer touching her, doing things to her, it made her sick and angry. Yet, so scared. If they’re anything like Echo or maybe worse-she didn’t want to think about it.

“I’ll tell you when we’re home.” If she told now, she'll be more worried than she already is.

“That serious? Fine, but I want all the details.” Lust walked off to handle any last-minute orders. They had two hours until curfew, for once Cherry wish time slowed down.

As soon as it was time to close, Lust ushered everyone out and quickly cleaned up. Cherry, on the other hand, took her time and wanting to tell Lust the truth, but Lust wasn’t having it. Once she was done with her part, she grabbed Cherry’s wrist despite not finished with her tasks and rushed out. They made it back to Cherry’s apartment, they both sat on the old mattress with Lust staring at Cherry sternly.

“I’m waiting!” Lust said impatiently.

“Fine, but hold off on questions until I’m done.” Lust nodded more worried than ever. “Yesterday, I was taken to the police station for questioning because Echo came back and tried to take kidnap me. Blue saved me and brought me in, he asked about Echo and nothing else. Today, he said Echo could be the killer and I-I might be the next target. He offered protection, but I turned it down.” Cherry motioned to Lust so she could ask her questions.

“W-WHAT!? WHY?” Lust yelled.

“My life is hell already and I didn’t want to deal with a cop in my personal life. If he starts to ‘protect me’, he might find out the truth about me and I’ll have more trouble on my hands! I’m fine without him!” Lust groaned.

“Cherry! I love and care for you, but this is no time to act like a spoiled brat! Your life is at risk and you want to try and be the tough girl NOW!? Yes, cops are shit and sometimes assholes, but this one sounds like a good one. Just take his offer, cause I’m not losing another person I care about!”

Cherry knew she was being selfish by not letting him help her, but she didn’t want a repeat in the restroom. Yes, Blue saved her twice, he could have gotten a glimpse of her and want some too. So he could try and play hero and get his reward. Like hell that was going to happen, but Lust is right. This was serious, not only for her but for Lust as well. She was backed into a corner.

“Fine, I’ll to talk to him and see if I can work something out.” Lust smiled and pulled Cherry in for a hug and she hugged back. They stayed like that for a while, but neither of them minded.


	7. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm going on a trip, so I'm posting two chapters for you guys. I hope you like it

The next morning went as normal, Lust and Cherry set up for work. They wake up, get dressed, head to work, and deal with drunken people for 10 hours for a lousy salary. It was normal, but Lust wasn’t acting like herself, she wasn’t flirting with any of the patrons. She had a serious look on her face, that’s odd especially for her.  
“You okay?”  
“I’m fine. I’m keeping an eye out for that officer, so you can accept his help!” Lust sounds like a mother.  
“Oh, so you’re not looking for that big guy with a hole in his skull!” Lust blushed at the mention of the stranger.   
“Maybe. I’m just maybe sure he’s here so I can seduce him and win our bet.” Cherry sighed. Lust went back to taking orders and tried to act normal. Cherry grinned at Lust's new and yet creepy crush of the mystery skeleton. She wanted to stay it was cute, but it was odd once you got the whole picture. Wait, does it count as a crush if you only want them to satisfy your kink?  
Cherry was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t hear a figure sitting down in front of her. When she finally notices, she glanced up to see Blue eyeing the menu as if he didn’t see her. Cherry growled, but regained her composer and went to take other orders. She took her time with them hoping not to talk to Blue. Cherry was about to head over to another customer when she was called.  
“Excuse me!” She turned to see Blue called her with a smile.  
“What!” Her question sounded like a demand.  
“I can have that same drink from last time, please.” Cherry groaned and turned away from him. She mixed the cocktail as fast as she could and slammed down in front of Blue. It was louder than intended, but she hopes the message got across. “Thanks.”  
“Drink it and leave.”  
“Cherry!” They both turned to face Lust, “That’s no way to treat a customer. Especially one this handsome.” Lust sat down next to Blue and hugged his arm. Her breasts pressed against his arm, he looked uncomfortable. “Hi~”  
“Lust, this is Blue,” Cherry said introducing them. Lust eyes widen at Cherry.  
“He’s the guy you were talking about?” Cherry nodded. Lust got up and grabbed Blue and Cherry, she dragged them out from the back door. “We need to talk.”  
“Excuse me?” Blue was beyond confused right now. One minute she’s all over him and the next she’s acting like a new person. “Cherry. Tell him.” She gave Cherry a stern look, it wasn’t intimidating but she did look serious.  
“I will accept your protection and will recuperate with you.” Cherry wasn’t happy about it and she didn’t as she meant it either. Blue was at a loss for words, he snapped out of it as he realized he was staring.  
“O-Oh. Thank you for allowing me to protect you. Like I said before we don’t have to talk to each other, but I do need to have you in my sights. Aside from your necessities.” Blue said.  
“Okay, is there anything else you need officer?” Blue turned to Lust and stared oddly at her not sure of her relation to the situation. “I guess we weren’t properly introduced. I’m Lust. I’m close friends with Cherry.”   
“Really? How long have you’ve been friends?” Blue asked.  
“We’ve been friends since she was a little girl. We’re more like sisters if you think about it. Cherry was so cute when she was little, she had the most beautiful eyes.” Cherry started to blush.  
“LUST! Shut up!” Cherry yelled in her normal voice.  
“Why?” Lust no understanding the problem, “I’m just answering his question for your protection. Who knows the killer might have known you since you were so adorable back then. I wish I had a camera to capture your cuteness. I could have sold them for some extra cash.”  
“SHUT UP PERVERT!!” Cherry yelled as her face was not fully red. Cherry caught a glimpse of Blue staring at her in amazement. He had a small blush on his cheeks. “What are you staring at?” Cherry asked with a glare.  
“Uh? Oh, I’m sorry, but back to my questions.” Blue said as the blush on his face grew. Blue continued his question for Lust, they were basic questions such as age, relation, family, and so on. Lust answered them with a smile and avoid some questions, Blue didn’t pester on for he knew it must have been a sore subject.  
“Is that all?” Cherry said impatiently.  
“Yes, we should return inside before some see us.” Blue opens the door waiting for them to walk through, Cherry started heading but Lust grabbed her wrist before she made it to the door. “Is everything okay?”  
“Yes, we just need to have a girl to girl chat. Can you wait inside?” Blue nodded and went inside. They waited a few minutes before they knew he was inside. “He likes you.”  
“What?”  
“He likes you. He truly likes you.” Cherry rolled her eyes lights. He was probably trying to figure out if she was female. Without her body she’s male, even she told Lust she was female she didn’t believe her until she formed her body. It happens more than one thinks. “I know what you’re thinking and he was truly looking at you. Maybe you should try to-you know.”  
“I know and no. I’m not getting anywhere never him, I’m going to provide him information and let him protect me. Like YOU wanted. We never agreed about us dating and haven’t I suffered enough heartbreaks and abuse.” Cherry said crossing her arms.  
“I get it, but trust me on this. Ever since he saw he came in here, he’s been staring at you. Like, well, you! He could make you happy and didn’t you say he was cute.” Lust said like the hopeless romantic she is.  
Cherry didn’t say anything, she headed back inside. She heard Lust giggle as she followed in behind her. Everyone had their eyes on the TV, it was another news report about the Killer Lover. Looks like a dog monster was today’s victim, she died behind an old butcher shop on the other side of town. They said she was stabbed brutally over and over. The weapon went through the body and hit the building leaving a few marks. Looks like the killer was upset about something or someone. Was it because of her?  
“ARGH! DAMN THIS BASTARD!!” One patron cursed, “HOW IS SOME ASSHOLE GETTING ALL THESE SEXY WOMEN AND I CAN’T EVEN GET A BLOWJOB!!!” Is that all men think about? Having a woman fuck with them and then throw them away like trash. Disgusting.  
“Oh, I dunno. How about you go ask your wife and her three kids?” Cherry snapped in her deep voice. Everyone in the bar laughed and ‘Oooo’ at her comeback.  
“You talkin’ to me, Red?! You talkin’ SHIT!?” The patron said clearly too drunk to figure out what was going on.  
“I thought I was talking shit to shit.” The customer got angry and tried to throw a punch, but Cherry moved aside and tripped him with her foot. He hit it head on a stool and was out cold. “That was fast.” She grabbed his foot and dragged him outside on the sidewalk.  
“Nice job, Cherry.” Lust said, “That must be the fastest brawl ever. Grillby will be happy to hear you’re keeping everything in order.”  
“Thanks. Speaking of the flame head, where is he? He’s been missing since his daughter died.” Cherry asked. Lust shrugged.  
“Who’s Grillby?” Blue asked looking at Cherry for answers, but she turned away.  
“Grillby is our boss, he’s very dangerous on the side of town, but he’s also a huge pervert. He continually pushing Cherry’s button about every little thing.” Lust leaned closer to Blue, so she could whisper in his ear, “We think he knows Cherry is a girl, but he throws mixed signals. He went missing just before his daughter died by the killer. We think he's still mourning the loss of his child.”  
As Lust pulled away the door opened and footsteps could be heard followed by a heavier one. They turned to see the same group as yesterday sit down, they were having their conversation. They sat down at the same table as last time, the people around the table moved out of fear. Lust got up from the bar and quickly went to the table and grabbed the larger one’s arm. He was annoyed.  
“Are they dating?” Blue asked.   
“No, she only wants to get in his pants,” Cherry said as she attended to other customers.   
“I think she likes him.”  
“Well, no one asked you what you think!” Cherry growled. Blue laughs nervously but kept his eyes on the group. He made eye contact with one of them and waved at them. They said something to another member of the group the black one turned to him. He got up and walked up the Blue and grabbed his arm without warning and dragged him out.   
Lust looked back at Cherry and they shared a questionable look, but Cherry wasn’t fazed by it. She continued to take orders as Lust tried to gain the larger skeleton affections. This went on for a few hours until the larger skeleton stormed out of the building. Lust walked back over heartbroken.  
“He lasted longer than I thought.” Cherry jokes, but Lust is not amused. “Look at it this way, if he didn’t like you than he would have left once you grabbed him. So stop looking so blue.” Lust smiled at Cherry’s attempt to cheer her up.  
“Speaking of blue, why did those guys drag him out? You think he’s in trouble?” Cherry rolled her eyes in disgust.  
“He’s a cop and those guys probably recognized him and wanted to beat his ass. I would.” Lust was concerned not only for Blue but for Cherry as well. Yes, she agreed to the officer protect her, but she’s making his job more difficult. Lust turned to the window and saw Blue walking off to his car and grabbing an envelope. Lust thought nothing of it and decided to think nothing of it.   
The day continued and closing came faster or the day was getting shorter. Lust and Cherry walked back home, but the walk felt more uneasy. Like someone was watching them or her. She turned around to see no one there, but it felt like someone was and was waiting. She looked to the other side of the street to see a figure. She growled.  
“Lust, come on!” Cherry stormed over to the figure and pushed him into the light. “Blue! WHAT THE FUCK!? WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING US?”  
“I was making sure you two were safe by keeping my distance, as you requested,” Blue said a little angered.  
“So following us like a stalker is the best way to ensure my safety!?” Cherry yelled. Lust held on to Cherry making sure she didn’t attack the officer.  
“Cherry calm down. He was only doing what we all agreed on. He would protect you from afar.” Lust said.  
“I brought up the terms will my Chief and he agreed to the terms, but if the killer or anyone else tried to attack you I’m supposed to bring them in and move you to a safer location.” Cherry’s eyes widen, she was about to say something, but Lust beat her to it.  
“We appreciate it, but if she does get relocated will I still be able to see her?” Blue shook his head.  
“Sorry, but for her safety contact with the outside world under protection is prohibited. Since Lust has a very close connection to you, she will be under protection as well by another officer. She will also meet the same conditions.” Cherry was still mad, but knowing that Lust will also have protection was soothing in a way.  
“Fine.” Cherry continued to walk to the apartment, Lust ran to catch up to her. Cherry turned her head to see Blue standing there. Cherry groaned, “Hurry up!” Lust and Blue were surprised at this, but Cherry held a straight face as Blue started walking closer behind the girls. It was silent and Cherry was fine with that, but not Lust.  
“Hey Blue, who were those guys that dragged you out of the bar?” Lust asked. Cherry was also a bit curious too, but not enough to talk to Blue about it.  
“Oh, that was Cross and the black one was a Nightmare. They wanted to ask about a co-worker of mine.” Blue said.  
“A love interest?” Lust asked intrigued   
“Sorta. Nightmare has a younger brother that works with me and Cross had a crush on him for a long time.” Lust nodded.  
“What about the others?”   
“Let me see if I can remember,” Blue thought for a moment, “There’s Dust, the one who always has his hood up. Killer, he the strange soul always out. Horror is the largest that has a hold in his skull.”  
“Horror? Strange name, but it suits him.” Cherry rolled her eyes as the two talked, it was mostly about Horror. The more they talked, the more Cherry wanted to get home. Yet, it was strange to her, Lust never had so much interest in only one person before, what’s up with her.  
They all made it to the apartment building and the two waved Blue bye before walking inside. Before Cherry closed the door, Blue called out to her.  
“Oh, hold on for a second!” He pulled out two pre-paid phones, “Just in case you need me for anything.” Cherry looked at the phone and back to Blue. He had a small blush forming on his cheeks, it was dark but the bright color of his face was easy to see.  
“Thanks,” She said as she took the phones and closed the door. She hears Blue’s footsteps leaving. She went to her room and fell in bed next to Lust. “Here.” She handed Lust a phone.  
“Oooo. A gift from the officer. How sweet.” Cherry rolled her eyes. She went to the bathroom and tested the water nobs. Cold wasn’t working, but luckily the hot water was on today.  
“The hot water is working!” Lust walked in to see it was on.  
“Yay! I thought I was going to freeze tonight.” Cherry turned to see Lust stripping her clothes.  
“Lust, what are you going?” This wasn’t the first time Lust stripped in front of Cherry. It happened so much Cherry knew Lust’s measurements by heart. It wasn’t something she was proud of.  
“The hot water won’t last for long, so I’m going to join you. Like the good old days.” Lust started making a fair point. Cherry sighed and started to take off her clothes as well.   
“Fine, but don’t get handsy.” Cherry formed her body and felt a bit realized that her magic could breathe. The step in and Lust was the first under the water, she stepped aside to let Cherry enjoy its warmth. She grabbed the bottle of body wash and to her dismay, it was empty  
“Looks like we need to do some shopping tomorrow.” Lust said. Cherry groaned shopping was not something Cherry enjoyed. The stores here were old and destroyed when meant a long and agonizing bus ride to the city.   
They finished their shower and dried off, they both wore plain white shirts over undergarments. Lust turned off the little light on the floor and joined Cherry in bed, Cherry closed her eyes and waited for sleep to claim her. She couldn’t sleep, she still felt eyes on her, even though it was just them and Lust’s eyes were closed. The darkness wasn’t helping either, it felt like someone was there. Cherry got up quickly and turned on the lights.  
“Cherry? Are you okay?” Lust asked worriedly.  
“I’m fine, but can I leave the light on?” Lust nodded still holding her look. Cherry joined her back in bed. She held Lust closed, like a child holding a toy for protection and yet she still felt those eyes.


	8. Gifts

**BEEP**

  
** BEEP**  
The sound of the alarm clock going woke Cherry and Lust from sleep. Lust pushed the snooze button and forced herself up. She stretched her arms up in the air and turned to a temporary roommate.  
“Cherry, wake up.” Lust gentle shook Cherry’s shoulder. She groaned and turned over, “Didn’t sleep well?” That was an understatement. Cherry was so scared last night that she stayed up until four maybe five in the morning. “Fine, stay here and I’ll get dressed.”  
The weight on the bed got lighter as Lust headed to the closet. The sound of clothes shifting and falling was all Cherry heard, it made it hard to go back to sleep. Or try to at least.  
“Hey, Cherry?” Cherry groan, “didn’t you keep the lights on last night?” Cherry gave another as a ‘Yes’, “They’re off.”  
Cherry opened her eyes and turned to the light in the corner. True to Lust’s words it was switched off. She did she turn it off last night, right? Of course, she did, it was the first thing she did before lying down. Cherry reluctantly got up, she rubbed her tired eyes and wobbled to the light. She picked it up and examined closer, she flipped the switch a few times and it wouldn’t turn on. She checked the battery panel and it looked like it hadn't been touched.   
“The bulb probably fried out last night. Add that to our checklist.” Cherry put it back on the floor and went to get dressed and splashed some water on her face to wake her up. Lust handed her a cup of ramen.  
“How much money are we dealing with?” Lust as she blew on her food. Cherry checked her little money can on the side of her bed and signed.  
“I got ten and some cents. You?” Lust set her cup down and pulled out a roll of one dollar bills, Lust didn’t have a happy face on.  
“Ten and since Grillby is missing we get no pay. What happened to all that money from the bet?” Cherry didn’t say anything and point to the mountain of ramen and water and a few snacks, “Oh, right. Sorry.”  
“It’s okay. I was planning on buying food with it anyways.” They finished their breakfast, they grabbed their phones and headed downstairs. On the way to the stairs, something caught Cherry’s eye. She couldn’t tell if it was important or not, but it was a little odd to her. It wasn’t big and barely noticeable, why did bother her? It was just a plank in the floorboard was dipped down, did someone get in? No, the build was probably giving out.  
“Cherry?” Lust called snapping Cherry out of her thoughts.  
“I’m coming!” Cherry went to the front door and was met with Blue with two to-go cups.   
“Morning. I bought you both coffee, I didn’t know what you like so I got black.” He handed the two each a cup, it was hot and smelled good. They took a sip and it was extremely bitter. Blue was the look of disgust and handed them a few packs of cream and a stirrer. Cherry only used one, while Lust used all of them. Cherry handed the rest of her over.   
“Thank you. So, why are you greeting us this morning officer?” Lust smiled.  
“Please, call me Blue and I need to get you both away for a few hours. There was another murder in the area and it’s not safe.” They looked at each other in worry, downtown was getting more dangerous by the second. “Is there anywhere you want to go? I’ll take you anywhere, just not here.”  
“We do need to head to the store.” Blue smiled and nodded and head to a car. It wasn’t fancy or new, probably for the best. He opened the door waiting to get in, Lust was the first one in and Blue closed the door behind her. He went to the other side and did the same thing, Cherry took a breath and got in.  
Blue went to the driver side and got in, he buckled his seat belt and so did Cherry and Lust. Blue pulled off and headed out of the city, bypassing the bar and it seemed normal. They then passed the scene of the crime, police swarmed the area collecting what where they could. Blue sped up to avoid the sight, Cherry didn’t blame him she would have done the same. The ride was silent, Cherry finished off her coffee and Lust was just playing with her phone.   
“What store to what to go to?” Blue asked.  
“It doesn’t matter.” Lust said as she continued to explore her new phone. Blue nodded and took them to a store, silence filled the car during the ride except for Lust playing with her phone. The drive was long Cherry grew slightly bored, she played with the empty to-do cup and stared out the window. It was nice to see brighter buildings and less crime, it was peaceful. What seemed like hours Blue pulled into a parking garage, he went up a few levels until he came to a stop.  
“We’re here.” He called as he unbuckled his seatbelt. The girls followed, they walked onto the sidewalk where rows of stores stretched out for miles. Lust eyes widen in amazement, while Cherry was a bit overwhelmed. “The grocery store is this way. Stay close.” Blue said as he walked off.   
Cherry grabbed Lust’s hand pulling her in the same direction as Blue. At first glance, this part of the city was lively and beautiful, but it also had a few dark corners. Every person they passed glared or scoffed at them, the eyes she felt before...multiple. She began to shake.  
“Is everything alright?” Blue asked snapping her out of her thoughts. “I know this might be new to you and a little too much at once, but don’t worry. I’ll protect you from anything and everything, I promise.” Blue smiled. Cherry’s face grew slightly hot but turned away.  
“Whatever. How far is this store, so we can leave.” She heard Blue chuckle.  
“It’s right here.” They looked up to see a three-story tall building, once inside the area was vastly large. Stores lined up with different themes and types of clothes. There were more stores inside than outside. On the next floor, Cherry could see a food court and more stores on another level. “So what do you need?”  
“We just need batteries and make a few lightbulbs.” Blue nodded.  
“Follow me.” They followed Blue pass stores with gorgeous clothes, Lust stared and started to pull Cherry’s arm asking to ‘look around’. Cherry said no many times, but she slowly started looking at the stores, too. Blue lead them up to a map of the mall and took a second to find the store they needed. While Lust continued to pester on about browsing around for a few minutes while Blue find the store. Cherry wished Blue would hurry?  
“Come on Cherry!” Lust begged, “We’ll never get another opportunity like this. We’re in an actual mall, aren’t you a bit curious?”  
“No! We’re just here to get two items and that’s it. So, no!”  
“But Cherry!” Lust’s whining creased as her phone buzzed. She pulled it out and a large smile formed on her face. She squealed and it caught scared Cherry and the people around them.  
“What the hell, Lust!?” Cherry scolded.  
“He texted me!” Cherry was confused, but than Lust shoved the phone in her face showing a message from Horror. “That also means that I won the bet! We’re going shopping!”  
“Is everything okay!?” Blue asked panicked. He calmed down seeing Lust with a joyful smile.   
“Blue change of plans! We’re going clothes shopping!” Blue had a confused look at the sudden change in plans. Before he could speak Cherry jumped in with her hands on her hips.  
“With what money? We only have twenty dollars to our names and the cheapest thing here is probably a cup for water.”  
“Well, they turned to Blue who looked uncertain about the situation, “the department gave me some extra money to make sure to stay away from the scene, so I could treat you, girls.” Cherry felt her soul drop and not wanting to turn to see Lust’s smile grow bigger. Before Cherry could scold Blue for opening his mouth, Lust grabbed Cherry and pulled her into the first store she saw.  
Lust pulled clothes off of racks and handed them to Cherry and shoved her in a dressing room. Cherry couldn’t complain since she did lose the bet after all, but how did Horror get Lust’s number? She didn’t even have a phone before Blue gave them one, so she didn’t have a number to give. If she did give him a number, it was probably fake.   
“Cherry?” Lust called.  
“I’m coming!” Cherry growled as she undressed and slipped on the clothes Lust picked. She walked out in a blouse and ripped jeans, Lust shook her head. Cherry than came out in an off the shoulder black dress, Lust shook her head again. This continued, so they moved to another store, but the same result and the same with the other.  
“Argh! Somethings missing!” Lust groaned as she waited for Cherry to finish getting dressed.   
“There you are!” Lust turned to see Blue walking up towards her, “Why did you storm off!? I’m supposed to protect you remember!” He said angrily.  
“Sorry, but Cherry and I made this bet and she lost. So as the winner, I get to pick out clothes for her to wear. She’s been wearing the same two outfits since she started working at Grillby’s.” Blue’s anger disappeared, he was about to ask something, but Cherry walked out in a white sundress. Lust groaned again. “That’s not it either! Blue stay here for a second.”  
Lust handed Blue a pile of clothes and walked off in a direction, leaving the two of them alone. Blue got a better look at Cherry’s appearance and he agreed with Lust, it was missing something. Cherry caught wind of his gaze and went back into the changing room.  
“Why the hell do you keep staring at me!? Are you some kind of pervert!?” Cherry asked with a growl.  
“N-No ma', I was just I think you’re nice to look at-NO! You’re very attractive-I MEANT! I-I meant-I-um. I’ll stop talking.” Blue said with his face covered in his namesake. Hearing him stammer for words was odd and annoying but in a strange way sweet? What’s wrong with her? “M-May I ask a question?”  
“What pervert?” Cherry snapped.  
“Ok,” He said ignoring the insult, “why don’t you form your body to fill out the dress?”  
The air between them got cold fast and the sound around them disappeared. Cherry growled and stormed out and brought her face in close to Blue’s.  
“Oh! I get it! You DID see my body and want and better look! Well listen here, fucker, I will never show my body to you or any other fucker as long as I leave! UNDERSTAND!?” Blue was shocked and didn’t know what to say. He just started at Cherry’s ruby eyes that were filled with rage, but of hurt or pain filling his eyes, they got softer. As if he was sad.  
“Fine, I understand. You don’t have to form it in front of me, but how about for Lust? She was pretty excited to pick something out for you.” Blue set down the clothes on the stool and walked out of Cherry’s sight.  
Cherry took a breath and went back into the stall, she pressed her back against the door. As much as she hates to admit it, Blue was right. They’ve been here for almost an hour picking out clothes and Cherry did nothing, but complain and act like a bitch. Lust was excited to do something fun together, so Cherry could support her just a little. Cherry looks down at her outfit, it was a pretty dress.   
“I’m back!” Lust called as she held more clothes for Cherry,” I hope you two didn’t fight while I was gone.”  
“We disagreed, but everything got sorted out.” Lust smiled.  
“That’s good. Cherry! I have more clothes for you. Are you done changing?” Cherry stepped out and Lust froze, she dropped the clothes as she started at the beautiful sight. Cherry stood there with her body formed. It fills out the dress perfectly and the color completed the ruby magic. Lust squealed and hugged Cherry. “You are gorgeous! This is the dress! Let pay and head home-”  
“Wait. We don’t have to leave in such a rush.” Lust was confused, “Mr. Detective over there did say he would pay. Let’s burn a hole through his wallet.” Cherry said with a mischievous grin and Lust’s smile grew as well.  
“Well, then try these on next and after that, we’ll hit the next store!” Cherry giggled at went back in the stall to change. She had to thank Blue for the wonderful gifts.  
The shopping lasted for hours until the sky was a radiant orange, Lust was tried and so was Cherry. They did come back with a lot of new things from clothes to shoes, to everyday items. There was no end to their rain of fun, it was probably the best day of their entire life. Blue carried the bags to their room and set them down gently on the floor and went back to retrieve the last few. He saw Cherry grabbing the last bags out of his car.  
“Don’t worry I got them.” Cherry moved the bags away from his reach and gave him a stern look, “Or not.”   
“Look, I don’t like you, but I just wanted to stay thank you for taking us out. It was fun and I’ll pay you back when I can.” That was a poor promise, the total cost of everything would take years to pay off with her salary.  
“I’m glad you had fun and don’t worry about paying me. Think of it as a gift.” Gift? Cherry turned her face to hide the rising blush on her face.  
“Whatever. Night.” Cherry walked past Blue in hopes of ending the encounter as fast as possible.  
“Wait. I need to tell you something, it’s about what happened in the restroom.” Cherry froze in place, she didn’t turn but he had her full attention. “You were right. I did look at her body, but I was drawn to your eyes. They were scared, hurt, in pain, I didn’t like that look. Especially not on you.” Cherry heard his steps climb up the steps, each step greeting louder and louder. Her soul started pounding her chest like it was going to explode. “Don’t wanna see you hurt or in pain, you’ve been through enough you don’t need to go through more.”  
Her soul beat louder with each word he spoke like it was begging-no-praying his words were true. Or was it scared of finally breaking? Something was placed around her neck, she looked down and was a silver monster soul necklace.  
“Cherry, I swear on my life I will protect you at any cost whether it’s big or small. You have my word.” His word?  
“What good is your word?” Cherry snapped, “For all, I know you you be lying. How do I-” Cherry turned to stare into Blue’s eyes and she froze.  
His eyes were a baby blue, like the sky and shine bright at night. They held all his emotions, his truths, his lies, his everything. Now, Cherry could see he was serious. Blue was ready for anything and everything, just to protect her. A nobody. Blue smiled and the feeling in eyes changed. Blue turned and walked away, Cherry’s soul slowed down and it felt empty.  
Why did she feel colder? Cherry reached out for Blue, but he was too far. She wanted to call him, but she had no words. What’s wrong with her?! Why did he look at her like that?! Why did that look make her feel weird? Why did he look at her like...she was important to him?


	9. Is This A Date?

Days went by and the murders didn’t end, they only increased and Grillby didn’t is still missing. No never file a report, not like anyone cared. People go missing every day, so the way was this any different. Everyone thought he was dead. The employees broke into Grillby’s office for money, but they couldn’t find any. He probably took it with him. Since he’s gone it means no money and no money means no food. People stop showing up to work and found new jobs or something that could pass as a job.

Cherry and Lust were the last employees, It was chaotic without any help or anyone to cook food. It was exhausting. As it got closer to curfew people slowly left, with the police still in the area everyone took it more seriously.

“Hey, Lust?” Cherry called to her friend who as text someone, “Why are we still doing this? He’s never coming back.”

“True, but we have nothing else to do but sit and starve and personally I don’t wanna do my old job. Neither do you.” Cherry signed. Lust had a point as always, sitting and doing nothing was fine but starving was not an option. Lust’s old job almost got her killed way too many times, so it was either this or nothing.

“Yeah, but we need cash and this job isn’t paying anytime soon,” Cherry stated.

“I know, but I have an idea!” Cherry looked at the expression on Lust’s face, she had a mischievous idea. It made Cherry uncomfortable. “Let’s steal food.”

“If you haven’t noticed there are cops all over the city! Where are we going to steal food from?” Cherry growled. Cherry has stolen food before, but this was not a good time or place. Police walked the streets enforcing the curfew of everyone, no matter who it was.

“The kitchen.” Cherry opened her mouth to speak, but Lust beat her to it, “Hear me out. Curfew is in thirty minutes and it takes up fifteen to walk back. He turns out the lights take whatever food is in there and cook it. Blue did buy us a portable stove! Come on, Cherry! We can even grab some booze~”

Cherry was about to argue, but the sound of Grillby’s expensive booze was too good to pass up. With all these murders going on and stress from lack of money, she needed a drink.

Or three.

“Fine.” Cherry sighed in defeat, “You grab the drinks and I’ll see if there is anything good in the kitchen.” Lust squealed in excitement and started every bottle on the shelf. Cherry grabbed a bag and headed towards the kitchen. 

She checked the cabinets and the walk-in freezer, but as expected there were only hamburger buns and frozen fries. Cherry checked to see if there was any grease to heat them up, luckily there was. There wasn’t a lot, but enough to get fry a small batch at a time. She pulled the friar in and poured in the grease.

“Cherry! Find anything good?!” Lust called walking into the kitchen.

“Nah, just frozen fries, old hamburger buns, and a grease. You?” Lust held up four bottles of wine and a bag full of beer on her arm. “You had better luck than me.”

“Fries are good too, Sweetie. What more can you ask for?” Cherry shrugged in agreement.

Once the oil was heated up, Cherry dropped the fries in and waited. It didn’t take long for all the fries to be cook, she put them in a bag and they let. They didn’t have a key to lock the front door from the outside, so locked in from within and went outback. As they headed towards Cherry’s apartment, Cherry kept looking behind her. 

“You looking for him?” Lust asked.

“Who?” Cherry asked.

“You know who!” She was talking about Blue. Due to the increase of murders, the chief of police has to give some type of answer to the public on how to proceed. Blue was called in to help for extra, just in case, someone got too rowdy. He’s only been gone for a day since that night Blue was all Cherry thought about. It was annoying.

“Call him!” 

“W-What!”

“Call. Him.” Lust repeated. “You obviously miss him, so call him and chat.” Cherry wanted to argue, but she knew it was pointless. Ever since Blue came into her life things have gotten more complex than it needed to be. He was always there and always ready to listen, but it’s just his job. Once the killer is identified, he’ll leave and-Blue will leave.

“Fine, but only to check in on him.”

It didn’t take them long to reach the apartment, Lust chugging down a bottle. She started giggling and laughing, she plopped on the bed and started talking about something random. Cherry set down the bag of fries and pulled out her phone, she highlighted his name and she froze. What would she even talk about him? It was already past curfew, so he must be home getting ready for bed. Or eating? She shouldn’t bother him, maybe tomorrow.

“Are you going to call him or what!?” Lust said not even trying to that she was already drunk. “If not come over here and let me squeeze your breasts! They’re like pillows of pleasure!” When drunk Lust’s pervertedness multiples and she could be a handful at times and quite handsy. Weighing her options, it would be best to call now. She pressed the call button and waited.

_ “Hello?” _ Blue answered.

“Blue? It’s Cherry.” Her voice sounded like it was going to crack. Why was she nervous? It was just Blue, an annoying cop! She’s just calling to check up on him!

_ “Hi, Cherry. I didn’t expect to hear from you tonight. Is everything okay?” _ Blue sounded cheerful as ever.

“I-I wanted to check up on you. Are you okay?” Blue paused for a moment, before answering.

_ “I’m fine, Cherry. I’m just finishing up some last-minute work at home, so no need to worry. You know, if you were so worried about me, you can come over to the station tomorrow. I am supposed to protect you and I did leave you alone for a day.” _

“U-Um...okay.” Her voice got softer almost like a whisper.

_ “Great! I will pick you up at 2. I can’t wait to see the dress you pick. Night Cherry!”  _

“N-Night!” Blue ended the call, wait-Dress? Cherry face started to feel hot. He wanted her to wear a dress?! She started to panic, she hasn’t worn a dress since the shopping trip, but for a whole day! Not even her exes wanted her to wear one, well she didn’t have money to get one. Cherry rushed to her closet and started looking through her and Lust’s clothes for an appealing dress. 

“W-What are you d-doing?” Lust asked.

“Blue is picking me up tomorrow to hang out and he wants to see me in a dress. So, I need to make a choice before-” Cherry has pulled away from the closet and pushed her onto the bed. Lust stood in front of her barely able to keep her balance.

“Who. Cares! Tonight isn’t about-about him! It’s about us getting wasted until we wake up naked! We’ve been through hell and with-Uh-FUCK whoever gone! We can relax for one night. Fuck the dress and start drinking!” Lust opened two more bottles of beer and gave one to Cherry. Cherry shrugged and started chucking it down.

With each drink, she felt her worries and care fade away. They started talking and venting out about problems. Personal problems. People they hated! Their interest. Crushes. Nothing was off-limits. They didn’t care anymore. It continued for hours, their laughter filled the room until they pass out.

The sun rose to greet everyone to the new morning, it was peaceful and quiet. Until Cherry’s phone ringing woke her. She groaned and the loud ringing didn’t help her pounding head. Cherry covered her head with a blanket to block the sound and the sun, but didn’t have any effects.

“Cherry,” Lust groaned in pain, “get you damn phone.” Cherry groaned reluctantly and she searched her for her phone with her hand. She soon found it and answered it without checking the caller ID.

“Who is it?” Cherry answered not hiding her tiredness. 

_ “It’s Blue. I just wanted to let you know I’ll be over in an hour. Are you ready?” _ An hour? Cherry checked the time and it was 12:50! Shit! Cherry’s eyes widen at the time and shook awake. 

“Y-Yeah! I’m just putting on my dress now!” Cherry said jumping out of bed and rushing to the bathroom.

“I can’t wait to see it! I finish up here and we can head out. Bye.”

“Bye.” Cherry hung out and started the shower, “LUST! WAKE UP ALREADY!! I NEED HELP!!”

“I’m up and stop yelling! Now, what’s going on?” Lust said wrapping the blanket around her naked body. 

“Blue is picking me up in an hour and I need you to pick out a dress for me!” Lust slow got up, forgetting the blanket, to head to the closet. She pulled out a few outfits for Cherry to try, Cherry didn’t take long in the shower and she walked out still wet. Lust handed her some napkins from the bar and one of the outfits she chose. 

“Try that.” Cherry grabbed her underwear and bra and went back into the bathroom. It was a short plain black dress that hugged her magic tightly. She walked out to show Lust, but she felt uncomfortable. Why did she get this?

“It might be too much for lunch.” Lust turned from the mini-fridge.

“Yeah, but you look sexy enough for him to use handcuffs~” Even with a huge hangover, Lust is still Lust.

“Lust, we’re not having sex!”

“You never know! It can happen on a first date!”

“Wait what? This isn’t a date, he’s going to protect him and eat lunch. It’s not a date!” Lust rolled her eyes as she grabbed a bottle of water.

“Cherry, I’ve been on plenty of dates with plenty of people. And this” motioning to Cherry, “looks like a date.”

“But it’s not.” Lust signed.

“Whatever you say, but this is a date and he likes you. Here.” She grabbed another dress and shoes, she handed it to Red. She went back into the bathroom, her head was filled with questions. Was this really a date? No! They just met and he’s only protecting her, but what about Lust? She could be a victim as well! So she can’t be alone!

“Lust, do you wanna come with?” Cherry asked while slipping the dress.

“And be a third wheel? I rather not Sugar Pie.” Cherry growled at the embarrassing nickname, but she did miss it. 

“I’m just worried that something might happen to you while I’m gone. Blue did say you could be a potential victim.”

“That’s sweet Sugar Pie, but actual Horror and I have our own date today aswell~,” Lust said purring.

“You do?” Cherry asked as she walked out. Cherry knew Lust was good getting people to sleep with her, but for an actual date was a shocker. As long as Cherry knew Lust, she’s never been on a date. “How?”

“We were texting yesterday and he asked me out. I didn’t say anything because I thought it was some sick joke and played it out. Turns out he was telling the truth and he’s picking me up in a few hours.” Horror didn’t even want anything to do with Lust and now he wants a date? It was odd. Cherry wanted to say something, but the smile Lust had stopped her. She has never seen Lust smile with such joy and she didn’t want to ruin it. 

“I’m happy for you, Lust.” She said giving her friend a hug.

“Me too.” Lust hugged back and glanced at Cherry’s dress. “This dress looks amazing on you!” Cherry’s dress was light pink off the shoulder, it hugged her chest and goes out and a little under her knees. It faded into a white, it made her cherry red magic pop out. Her shoes were white flats. “Why didn’t you wear a dress, again?”

Cherry laughed at her friend and was about to say something back, but a knock was heard. Cherry into another room and looked out the window and saw Blue. She waved bye to Lust and headed for the door. She took a breath and smoothed out her dress before opening the door.

“Hey, Cher-” Blue stopped to look Cherry up and down. He was in awe. The silence made Cherry a little uncomfortable, she got that many times from her exes. She would smile and snap them out of it or cover herself. Over time it got uncomfortable and she felt dirty, but with Blue she wanted him to look at her. Only her. “Cherry?”

“Uh?” Cherry said coming out of her own thoughts.

“I said you look beautiful. Are you ready to go?” Blue said motioning to his car. Cherry’s eyes widen. It was a four-door blue BMW and it looked brand new. Cherry looked around for anyone when she didn’t see anyone she heads towards the car. She quickly got into the before Blue could open the door for her. She tried to hide as Blue got in on the driver’s side.

The drive through the streets was quite, much like the whole neighborhood. It made Cherry worried. Once they were out of the area, Cherry sat up and looked at Blue with a bewildered look.

“Blue? Why did you bring a brand new car into my neighborhood?” She asked.

“Well, it is not brand new. I had this car since I graduated from the police academy and it's the only car that I own.” Cherry looked at the back row and it looked and smelled new, but people have been in this car before. The seats had imprints.

“Weren’t you worried someone might have stolen it or killed you for it?” Blue laugh lightly.

“Not really. I was the top of my class in self-defense, so you don’t have to worry about me. The car is replaced or found easily.” Cherry couldn’t tell if Blue was a hundred percent confident in his skils or just stupid in believing in them? Cherry has seen people brag about a certain skill to scare people, but when it comes to proving it they end up dead.

“You want to get some coffee? I know this great cafe, they have the best food in the city, aside from my own.” Cherry giggled.

“Okay.” The rest of the ride was filled with random questions and laughter. It was short but enjoyable. They walked in and got a table at a window, they ordered their food and it didn’t take long to arrive. Blue got a chicken grilled sandwich and a bottle of water. Cherry ordered chocolate chip pancakes and coffee. 

“Why did you recommend coffee and not get any?” Cherry asked taking a bite of her food.

“It makes me sick and I could tell you needed it after drinking too much last night.” Cherry almost choked on a piece of pancake. Her cheeks grew hot in embarrassment.

“H-How-”

“Your breath. Smelled like beer.” Her face grew hotter and wanted the ground to swallow her so she didn’t have to be there. She averted her eyes and took another sip of her coffee. She thought of conversation topics to move away from the embarrassment.

“So, any other plans for today?” She couldn’t come up with anything else.

“I got to head back to the station for a meeting. The most recent death made this case is all hands on deck.” Cherry felt bad that he had to work so hard, while some manic runs free killing people. It made her think about Echo, she hasn't seen him since. “Sorry for bringing it up. It’s not a good topic.”

“No, no. I don’t mind. Can I ask you something?” Cherry suddenly felt uncomfortable. 

“Of course!” Should really shouldn’t ask, but she was curious. Bringing him up while she was out with another guy, is rude. Wait! Why did she care about bringing him up?! They weren’t dating!

“What about...Echo? Did you catch him?” Blue frozen for a second, he sighed.

“We caught him a few weeks ago, he wasn’t the killer. He had several high charges against him and he’s not death row.” Cherry’s eyes widen.

“W-Why? He didn’t do anything life-threatening.” Cherry said trying not to break down. Why? He was about to be out of her life for good, but it hurt.

“It’s not something I can say in public. I’ll tell you in the car.” Cherry calmed down, but she had some many things swirling inside her head. If he wasn’t the killer then, why death row? Was it because of her?

Once they finished their lunch, Blue paid and they went into the car. They drove off and for a while it was silence. Cherry didn’t want to bring up the topic again, but she also wanted to know more. She was about to ask again, but Blue beat her to it.

“He was selling highly illegal drugs, that cause many innocent deaths. Either by the drug or by the user’s aggressiveness. Yes, the drug caused the deaths, but he sold them so he’s held accountable. Add that to the previous list of crimes, his fate was sealed.”

Cherry sat there wide-eyed, it was a lot to take in that Cherry life dizzy. Blue saw this and offered his arm. Cherry smiled and laided down. She thought she knew Echo, they’ve been together for so long that he was a main part of her life. Guess she didn’t. It’s not the first time she's been kept in the dark and it won’t be the last.

“Cherry, wake up. I need my arm.” Cherry opened her eyes, not noticing she fell asleep. She got up and saw they were in front of the police station. “I got called in for an update about the case. Sorry for not dropping you off, but it’s regent.”

“It’s okay,” Cherry said rubbing her eye sockets.

“Wanna come inside?”

“Sure, it’s better than staying in here.” Blue chuckled as he exited the car. He went around to let Cherry out and they went inside. It wasn’t Cherry’s first time here, but she got a chance to look around. The halls were busy with officers as rushed through the halls. She grabbed Blue’s hand to not get lost.

Blue lead her to the elevator which was just as crowded, she had to press close to Blue for extra room. She got a good few swifts of Blue’s cologne, he didn’t put too much like some men do. It actually smelled nice on him. The doors opened to the floor was not crowded, more like almost empty. Blue lead her to a desk, it was neat aside from scattered papers and a few photos.

“This is my desk. Can you stay here while I go into a meeting? It’s short.” Cherry nodded. “Great, if you want anything to eat help yourself in the kitchen. That doesn’t have anyone’s name on it.” Blue walked off around the corner, leaving Cherry to look around his desk.

She sat in his chair and gazed at the photos, two were of beautiful beaches and the last one was Blue and a taller skeleton. He had on an orange hoodie, cargo shorts, and had a tired look. It was another of her exes, Stretch. 

He broke up with them a month into their relationship, it was a rushed relationship but she did enjoy his company. Wandered what happened to him. Were they friends?

“Excuse me?” Cherry turned to see Officer Dream, “Do you need anything, Miss?” Did he not recognized her? Of course, he didn’t, she had a dress on and her body formed. She didn’t even recognize herself.

“Oh. No, I’m a friend of Blue’s. I’m Cherry. You asked me a few questions in Grillby’s and I was brought in for interrogations.” Cherry stood up and offered her hand. Dream shook it with a surprised look on his face.

“O-Oh! Nice to see you again. I see you’re doing well. Are you here to see Blue?”

“He took me out for lunch and I’m just waiting for him to get out of a meeting.”

“Blue did mention he had a date, but he never mentioned it was with a beautiful woman.” Cherry blushed at the fact Blue thought they were on a date. Wait! Was it a date!? The events of the afternoon played in her head and it did sound like a date. Lust was right, again.

“I saw you looking at Blue’s photos,” Dream said “he’s a great photographer. If he wasn’t a detective, he’d be a great photographer. Our Captain even paid him to take some photos of his wedding. They were amazing.”

Cherry looked at the beach photo and they looked like they were done by a professional. It really was beautiful. He could sell them for extra money if he wanted. Out of all the photos, the on of him and Stretch still held her gaze. 

“That's a Stretch. Blue’s older brother.” Brother? “They were very close, but he got hit by a car and died on impact last year.” Cherry was saddened by the news, she and Stretch weren’t close but she was sad for Blue. She didn’t have any siblings, Lust was the closest thing to a sister than anything. Losing Lust would break Cherry, Blue must've been destroyed. Yet it was strange, Stretch never mentioned Blue. It doesn’t matter if he's gone.

“Hey, sorry for keeping you waiting.” They turned to see Blue walking around the corner. He had a long smile on his face and his attention was all on Cherry. “I hope I wasn’t gone too long. Are you ready to go?” He said ignoring Dream altogether.

“Not even a ‘Hello’, you got it bad. I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.” L-Lovebirds? Cherry wanted to argue, but it didn’t sound so bad.

Cherry was snapped out of her thoughts as Blue gentle grasped her hand. Blue lead her out of the building and into the car. He drove off without a word, Cherry was curious as to where they were going but didn’t say a word. The drive was long and the area was becoming familiar. It was the same area like shopping mall they went to. They were going shopping?

Blue pulled into a parking lot and let Cherry out. They walked into a large shopping mall, it was smaller than the one they went to last time. Yet, it felt about the same or larger. The stores were different from the previous one, it was overwhelming and yet she was curious.

“Where should we go first?” Blue asked seeing her curiosity.

“Why are you taking me shopping?” Cherry asked. She wasn’t complaining, but it was best to get the questions out first. “You already took me and Lust shopping a few weeks ago. We got a bunch of stuff.” Blue just smiled.

“Easy. This mall mainly focuses on restaurants, cafes, sweet treats, and more. Yes, it does have a few shops containing clothing, but it’s more food base. The complete opposite of the other mall. It also has stores neither clothing or food-based, such as music or a flower shop. I wanted you to try new things to eat.” Blue explained. 

To eat? They just ate a few minutes ago, she doesn’t eat a lot or she had limited food. Either way, Blue was trying to be nice and get her to eat, since well she doesn’t really. She could at least look around for something and maybe bring it back to Lust.

“Okay, where do you recommend?” Blue eyes turned into stars as he offered his arm to her. She grabbed it as he leads her throughout the mall.

They walked into cafes, stores, trying everything they saw. They shared stories, hobbies, laughter, nothing was off-limits. Cherry was so comfortable around him, it was strange. She had many partners come in and out of her life, but Blue felt different. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but she felt like she could tell him everything. Even things Lust didn’t even know.

Blue’s eyes were always filled with love, passion, or desire, for her. She only got lust from others except for two, but it didn’t matter. His eyes, his attention was all on her, it was unsettling at first and yet she liked it. 

The day slowly came to an end and the shops were closing. Cherry and Blue made their way to the entrance, but Cherry stopped. 

“Is everything okay?” Blue asked.

“I want to get something real quick. Do we still have time?” Cherry asked. Blue smiled and nodded.

“Depends on what you want, we might be able to hurry.”

“Dog food.” Blue held confusion on his face but smiled. He grabbed Cherry’s hand and lead her to the nearest pet store. Cherry quickly grabbed a large bag of dog food. Blue paid and headed for the car, the city was still buzzing with life even after the mall’s closing. The drive was silent, but Blue broke it.

“So, you have a dog?” Blue asked.

“You could say that.” Cherry said, “He’s not mine, but I do feed him when I can. His name it Mustard.” Blue laugh at the name. Cherry glared. “What’s wrong with Mustard?!”

“It’s nothing. It’s just-I just thought you give it a proper name. Like Spots or Tyler, but Mustard is unique.” Blue laughed again.

“A friend picked it out, I only gave him two choices,” Cherry said. Sans came to her mind, she missed him. His jokes. His laugh. She wondered how she was doing?

“Who’s ‘he’?” Blue asked.

“His name is Sans. We were my childhood friend, we’ve been together for years even after my mother’s passing. We slowly grew apart and now he’s getting married. My mother-” Blue cut Cherry off

“You don’t have to talk about. It sounds like a painful story.” Cherry shook her head.

“No, I need to tell someone.” Blue nodded and drove slower. “It started when I was born.”


	10. Tragic

** When I was born, no, even before that, my father hated me. He believed that women were only good for reproducing, so he was them as a means to an end. When he needed a successor, he found my mom working the streets and took her in. She was young when they met, around her early twenties. They quickly got married and tried every chance they got. When he found out I was female he took it out on my mother.**

SLAP!

“Useless! Woman, I give clothes! I gave you a place to LIVE! And can’t give me a proper child!” The man yelled at the woman, now laying on the floor. “I’ll be generous one last time and let you keep it, but once it’s born you will give me a male. Not some useless girl.” The woman nodded.

“T-Thank you.”

** I only saw my father rarely, he treated me as nothing. He called me names, hit me, pushed me and I was only a few months old. I am shocked I'm even alive, but I have my mother to thank for that. **

“USELESS BRAT!” He brought down his fist on young Cherry, while she was playing with her toy. A loud crack was heard when his fist made contact with her skull.

“What are you doing!? She was just playing! SHE DID NOTHING WRONG.” Yelled the woman. Cherry started to tear up from the pain. The man grew angrier at the child’s tears and prepared for another kick. Before he could unleash it Cherry’s mother blocked it with her own body.

“I TOLD YOU KEEP THAT BITCH OUT OF MY SIGHTS!”

** The abuse continued, so she kept me out of sight. His yelling increased and his temper was endless. If I had to guess, my mother was so busy taking care of me, she never tried for another with the bastard. Even though she came from a shameful past, she is a wonderful mother. After a year I met Sans.**

“Please can you help me!” Cherry’s mother begged another.

Cherry sat on the ground playing with her toys as she babbled to herself. Not paying any mind to her mother’s conversation. A small skeleton around five walked up to Cherry. 

“Hi, I’m Sans.” Cherry waved her hand and babbled some more. Sans laugh. “Those aren’t words silly!” He said handing her a toy car.

When his family came to visit he would run off to find me and we play until he felt. He was like a brother, but I saw him as more. Years went by and my mother took me away.

“Mama? Where are we going?” Young Cherry asked. Her mother woke her up in the middle of the night and started packing her things. Her mother didn’t answer but only smiled as she picked Cherry up and ran out of the house.

They got into a car and drove into a darker part of the city. They stopped in front of a vacant building. It had three floors and it was on the edge of the city. They went in and her mother set up a mattress and a small food supply. Along with clothes and a large duffle bag.

“Cherry listen to me. We can’t go back home.”

“Why? Is it cause of Daddy? Will I see Sans again?” Her mother smiled sadly.

“I’m sorry, but please don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of us and maybe you will see Sans again.” She kissed Cherry’s head and laid the child down on the mattress and handed her a stuffed bear. 

“I love you, mama.”

“And I love you.”

** When I was eight, my mother went out for long hours and came back late at night. She always told me the things she did was for me. One day mother went missing and I was alone, so I went out to search for her. Yet, I ended up lost.**

“MAMA! WHERE ARE YOU!?” Cherry called out with all her might. She was out for hours and still no size of her mother. She heard heavy steps behind her, she turned to see several large figures. They all stared at her with hunger. It grew even more scared.

“Are you lost?” Cherry snapped her head to the voice to see another skeleton. They looked about fourteen, they had a purple body and very revealing clothes. Their eyes were dull purple hearts, they were filled with despair. All Cherry could do was nod.

“I-I-I can’t find my-my mama.” Tears rolled down her face thinking she was abandoned by the only person who loved her. The skeleton bent down and pulled Cherry in for a hug. Cherry cried into their shoulder.

“It’s okay. I’ll take you home and I’ll stay with you until she comes back. Okay?” Cherry wiped her eyes and nodded, “I’m Lust. What’s your name?”

“C-Cherry.”

** Mother never came back, so Lust took care of me like a sister. She taught me how to survive, but not as she did. The day she found me, she lost her sibling who was brutally raped until they died. So, she was protective. Years passed and I turned thirteen and I got the best gift ever. Sans found me.**

Cherry was in her room preparing noodles until a knocking was heard from the front door. Cherry was a little nervous about who was knocking. It wasn’t Lust since she won’t be back for another three hours. The knocking continued until someone spoke.

“Cherry are you in there!”

That voice! It can’t be! Cherry ran down the stairs and swung the door open to see Sans! He was taller, but his face never changed!

“Sansy!” Cherry jumped into his arms, Sans spun her around in a tight hug. “I missed you!”

“I missed you too.”

**Sans visited often and after a while, we dated, it was my first relationship. It lasted two years and it was getting serious. It was nice and it felt like all my worries faded when I was with him, but I had to end it. All because of Echo. Lust told me to stay away from him and I did. Yet, he managed to corner me while I was out for a second. He oozed trouble.**

“L-Leave me alone,” Cherry said as she was pinned against a wall facing a very tall skeleton. “I-I have a boyfriend a-and he won’t be-” Cherry stopped once he started chuckling.

“What’s that spoiled brat going to do?” Echo said. “Tell his father that his scum of a girlfriend is in trouble. He doesn’t care nor will anyone else.”

“T-That’s not true!” Cherry yelled. “He-He loves me!”

“LOVE!?” Echo’s laughter grew at Cherry’s words, he laughed and made Cherry scared. “Have you seen yourself lately? You’re getting older and with age comes a new look~” He looked her up and down with lust with eyes. He stopped to admire her chest and hips. 

Cherry caught on and covered herself with her arms. She was still young and yet she was already large for her arm, so she mostly stayed inside. Lust told her that people liked developed bodies, no matter what age. So she had to be safe, sadly it wasn’t enough.

“Listen, Sweetheart~” He leaned in close and started whispering, “The only reason you so-called ‘boyfriend’ sticks around is so you give him something every man dreams of. With a body like yours, those dreams become an obsession and it could get you hurt. Or someone else.” Tears streamed down her face in fear of what he’ll do to her or Lust or Sans. 

“I’m dangerous in many areas of the city and I turn people’s fear of power. With that, I can make your life even or hell if you don’t do as I say. If not, well, you can kiss your boyfriend goodbye.”

** Echo told me to dump Sans and be with him. I did but told him my father was the main reason. He believed it and he still kept seeing me and I kept pushing him away. Being with Echo did make my life hell. He hit me, raped me, I haven’t talked to Lust since the whole relationship. Six. Six fucking years with that monster. I tried to end it, but he would stop me every time and then beat me. One night I sunk out while he had a deal, once out and I ran into your brother.**

Cherry ran into the street and fast as she could, trying to get away from the area as fast as possible. Her body screamed in pain, but she ignored it. She made several random turns, once she was far enough she slowed her pace to a walk. She stopped in an ally to catch her breath, but her eyes slowly began to close. 

Cherry’s eyes snapped open as she was met with a ceiling. She turned her head to see a small TV and a coffee table covered in wrappers and beer bottles. Panic rushed through her at the unfamiliar setting. She heard steps coming from the other room. She slowly sat up and off the couch, but she clasped. Her legs felt like jello. 

The footsteps grew louder and she grew more. Cherry’s breathing got faster and she struggles to stand up. She pulled herself up with the couch and stumbled to the wall to hold herself up. The steps were louder and the door was too far.

She wobbled into the kitchen, she needed a weapon. She pulled drawers opened looking, the steps were closed and her breathing was heavy and tears welled up in her eyes. She grabbed a knife and turned.

She came to face with a tall skeleton, he wore an orange hoodie and cargo shorts. His eyes were tired and he had a lazy smile. He also smelled like cigarette smoke and honey. Bad combination. His hands were up in the arm defensively as Cherry pointed the knife at him, but he was relaxed.

“I see you’re awake.” He said, not a sign of worry.

“W-Where am I?” Cherry asked shaken.

“My house. I saw you collapsed and decided to help you.” He said so calmly. He wasn’t scared or worried that the person helped had a knife pointed at him. “I’m Stretch and I’m a little hungry. So, can I come in?”

** Stretch was so calm and he didn't know how I ended up in the streets, he wanted me to talk when I was ready. He let me stay, but he was out most of the time. He was nice, we told jokes, shared stories, and he got together. Then, he disappeared. Without a word. I managed to get home and ran into Lust. She was scared and worried. She looked like she was put through hell like me.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That’s my story.” They sat in Blue’s car. He was still headed towards Cherry’s building. “I told Lust what happened and she helped me get a job. It’s a shitty story.”

“I don’t mind. I’m glad you told me. You’ve been through a lot.“ Blue said. As Cherry told her story, she had Blue’s full attention until she mentioned his brother, he zoned out. “Did you talk to him?”

“Excuse me?”

“Your brother? Did you talk to him before he...died?” Blue shook his head.

“No. We fought before he passed. I wished I could have taken it all back.” Seeing Blue upset made Cherry’s soul hurt. It would be better to stay silent.

Blue sped up once it grew quiet, the environment changed and it was getting familiar. It was unsettling, they were coming up to Gilby’s and something came to Cherry’s mind.

“Stop the car.” Blue stopped the car in front of the bar. Cherry got out and grabbed the bag of dog and a napkin from the back.

“Will you be okay?” Blue asked from the car.

“Yeah, I just need to handle something really quick. You don’t have to stay, I’ll walk home.” Before Blue could argue, Cherry walked up and kissed him on the cheek. “Don’t worry. I’ll be safe.” Blue sighed and drove off.

Cherry walked into the alley next to the bar, she placed the napkin down and poured the food on to it. Cherry gave a soft whistle and waited. The noise of small paw prints was heard, as Mustard came around. Seeing the person brought him food, made his tail wag in joy. It wagged faster as it saw the mountain of dog food. Mustard started eating the food quickly.

“Hey, slow down. I have enough for you.” Cherry said laughing slightly.

Mustard ignored the monster’s words but stopped and growled. Cherry was shocked as it started barking up a storm. Cherry was about to reach for it when she noticed large shadows form over her. Before she could scream, it grabbed her and forced a cloth on her mouth and nose. She struggled, but she slowly fell into a deep sleep.

“I finally found you. Dear sister.”


	11. Family Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry, I haven't been posting and I have no excuse for it just plain lazy! But stay safe and inside!

“Wake up.” A cold liquid was thrown on her and shocked her from her sleep. She jumped up and searched the area, she was on a king-sized bed and fluffy pillows and stuffed animals. She was in a full panic as she came face to face with a tall skeleton. He had sharp teeth, piercing eyes, broad shoulders, basically, everything about him was terrifying. Who was he?  
“You’re just as he described. Pathic.” He insulted. Cherry’s panic was exchanged with anger.  
“Heh. Says the ugly, edgy, spoiled, prick who-” Cherry’s words were cut short by a sudden slap to the face. Cherry gave a short laugh, “You make look scary, but you slap like a bitch.”  
Anger filled his eyes at the insult, he grabbed Cherry by the caller and pulled her close. He raised his fist and brought it down on the side of her skull. He grins awaiting her cries of pain, but instead, she just glared. The bruise on her cheek was large and looked painful, but she wasn’t fazed by it.  
“Wow, I take it back. You hit like a pussy.” He growled and continued with the hits. It lasted for what seemed like hours, but it was only a few minutes until someone entered the room.  
“That’s enough.” The tall skeleton growled again and shoved Cherry back onto the bed. He took a few steps back to allow her to see the newcomer and also her father, W.D. Gaster. He was taller than the other skeleton by a bit, slim, and had a disapproving glare. He hasn’t changed a bit. “Cherry.”  
“Asshole.”  
“Disrespectful whore! How dare-” Gaster raised his hand to silence the other. He held his tough, but he held hatred in his eyes for the female skeleton. The feeling was mutual.   
“I see you’ve been acquainted with Edge,” Gaster said to see the bruises on her face.  
“What do you want? I stayed out of your life, just like you wanted. Are you going to kill me?” Gaster chuckled.  
“As much as I would love to erase you from existence. I’m afraid you are needed for a much larger goal. Consider yourself grateful I decided to give your life meaning.” He walked closer to the bed and stood towering over the small female. “You’ve lived quite a pathetic life to where it was amusing and a good lesson for Edge. Your mother abandoned you and came back to me, like a good dog. You had several partners and each one failed, the second one was my favorite. I’ll admit it was worth the money.” Mother? Money? What the hell was going on?  
“What the hell are you talking about? Mother is alive!? Where is she?!” Gaster ignored her and continued.  
“Now you’re the next victim of some serial killer and we can’t have that.”  
“Heh! I thought you’d be over the moon to know that some psycho killed your mistake! And what the hell do you mean about ‘worth the money’!?” Cherry yelled.  
“Yes, it would be a joyous occasion.” She was ignored again. “Sadly that couldn’t be an option. If your dust was found by the police could use it to identify you as my daughter and that is problematic. If the world found out I had a secret child, that would be bad for business and my reputation. So it’s time you fulfill your mother’s position. To bear your brother’s son, so our legacy can continue.”  
Cherry’s eyes widened in disgust. He-He wanted to get her pregnant, the thought made her sick. What does he mean by brother? She doesn’t have a brother! Wait. Cherry looked at Edge who had a large smirk, amused by Cherry’s reaction. It couldn’t be.  
“This is Edge Gaster. Your younger brother and as of now, you will be his wife and bear a suitable child. Consider yourself honored.” They both grinned and felt Cherry on the bed in complete shock. Cherry felt sick. She wanted to scream, kick, anything! Yet, she just felt sick. She had so many questions? It made her head spin as she was trying to figure it all out. It was too much that she had to lay down and soon sleep.  
Cherry eyes opened to see she was still in the same room. She cursed hoping it was a bad dream. She took a breath and got a better look at the room. It was her old room before her mother and she left. It was pink with a large toy chest at the foot of the soft king-sized bed. A small bookshelf next to a desk and a person-sized teddy bear, along with a few other things. Sadly, no windows.  
Cherry was a little surprised to see her old room in such good condition after so many years. She figured Gaster would have trashed this room years ago and used it for storage. He also probably told the staff to not clean or enter this room. Edge wouldn’t give two shits about her and definitely not this room. It even smelled nice, like it was recently cleaned. So, who’s taking care of it?  
Cherry was brought out of her thoughts by the door unlocking and open. A woman dressed in a slimming black cloak, white gloves, and her hood was up covering her entire face. She held a bucket filled with cleaning products. She didn’t notice Cherry on the bed, but Cherry was about to cry.  
“M-Mom.” The woman lifted her head to show no face or head, her whole body was invisible. Yet, Cherry could tell she was in shock by her appearance.  
“C-Cherry? Is that you?” Cherry let the tears flow as she ran into her mother’s arms. She felt her mother's arms wrap around her in a tight embrace. Cherry felt her mother shake in her arm as she cried.  
Once they calmed down, they sat down on the bed. Cherry laid her head on her mother’s lap as she petted her head. Cherry was in complete bliss, she hasn’t done this in years. She missed it. But something still bothered her.  
“Mom?”  
“Yes, my daughter. What is troubling you?” Her mother said in an elegant voice. It was so lovely.  
“What are you doing here? I thought you died or abandoned me. I was so scared that something bad happened, so why?” Her mother stopped petting her head at the questions.  
“I’m so sorry, I never meant to leave. I had no choice. Your father and brother found us and demanded I return home with them. If I didn’t they would have hurt you, so to protect you I had to leave. It broke my heart. Every day, I prayed you were safe.” Cherry buried her head in her mother’s lap.  
“So, I really have a brother?”  
“Yes, I got pregnant when you were a year old. Your father spoiled him and made sure he grew just like him. Seeing the world like him.” That explains a lot.  
Cherry asked question after question and her mother answered without hesitation. Her name was River Gaster, ever since she left her she kept her under high surveillance. Gaster didn’t want her out in public because she might relieve Cherry to the world and so many other secrets. She was very rebellious, like mother, like daughter. Questions slowly turned into small talk, Cherry spoke of the murders, Lust, past relationships, and more. Nothing was off-limits, except for one.  
“I’m glad after all you’ve been through you manage to keep living. I’m so proud, but tell me are you and that officer dating?” Cherry blushed hard.  
“W-What?! Of course not! I barely know the guy and we only hung out twice.” River giggled at her daughter’s reaction.  
“That may be the case, but he is very interested in you.” Cherry was about to argue but River stopped her, “Look at the evidence, he saved you from rape and he had the opportunity to have his wave with you. He had another when he saved you from your last boyfriend. He took you and your friend shopping and took you to a nice evening. So far he didn’t lay a hand on you or looked at you like an item for pleasure but as a person. He likes you, so give him a chance.”  
Cherry knew Blue was a great guy, but she was scared something might go wrong. Every relationship she had ended in disaster if she got with Blue what would happen to him. He seems more capable and could probably take care of himself in dangerous situations, but worry grew in her soul. It was too risky, but she did feel safe around him. Like nothing could hurt her while she was with him, even the way he looked at her made her soul flutter. Does he actually feel the same way? Too late to find out.  
“Cherry.” River called to her, “I need to go.” Cherry sat up with her eyes widened in shock.  
“What? No! Please, stay with me. I can’t-” River silenced her daughter with a gentle hug.  
“It's okay. Cherry, it’s late and we both need our rest. I’ll be back tomorrow.” She kissed Cherry on the forehead and got off the bed. “I love you, Cherry. Good night.” She closed the doors behind her and her steps faded as she walked away.  
Cherry stared at the door her mother went through, she fell back on the bed. So much has happened in one day, that it was too much. It filled Cherry with so many emotions that she could think straight. She was angry at her father and new brother for kidnapping her to bare her brother’s child. She was happy her mother was alive and did care about her. Confused, about her feelings for Blue and scared that she might live the rest of her life as a tool like her mother.   
She bundled herself up with blankets and covered her head in pillows and stuffed animals to hide. She wanted this all to be a bad dream! She wanted to wake up in her shitty apartment to see Lust and live her average shitty life. No murder on the loss. No Echo. No Gaster. She wanted her life back!   
She missed Lust. The thought of not seeing her again, listening to her go on about her sex life, the guys that attracted her, her hugs, all of it. She would never see her closest and dearest friend. Tears fell from her eyes and she cried herself to sleep.  
‘I need you, Blue.’


	12. Quality Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry's life just got harder.

“Cherry, darling. It’s time to get up.” Cherry groaned as someone shook her.  
“Five more minutes, Lust.”   
“As much as I love you, Sweetie.” The blankets were yanked off, the cold air on Cherry’s bones was very uncomfortable. “I’m not Lust. Get up and dress so we can have breakfast with your father and brother.” Cherry groaned and snuggled up closer to the stuffed bear. “I know you don’t like them, but please eat something. You don’t even have to talk to them, just eat and leave.”   
Cherry groaned and sat up, she was blinded by the sunlight brightening the room. River handed Cherry some clean clothes, once Cherry took them River left the room to let her change. Cherry got up with clothes in hand and headed to her bathroom, she was greeted with a spotless bathroom. It was pale pink, with tile floors, black flowers painted on the walls, and a huge tab able to fit a car. There were shelves filled with bottles of body wash, bubbles, and other things she wasn’t familiar with. There were fluffy and pure white towels hanging and they almost took a whole wall.   
“Wow.” Was all she could as she walked around to get a feel of the room’s size. It was bigger than her apartment, including her bathroom. An idea popped into her head, a wicked grin formed on her face. “Well, I do need to look my best in front of my father, so maybe I should take two hours or five.”  
Cherry started the water in the tub and as it filled she grabbed random bottles and poured them into the tub. She mixed it with her hand, bubbles form slowly but grew larger over a short time. Cherry’s smile grew at the chaos she was creating. She was about to pull her shirt off but stopped. Something was off, she felt dirty, disgusted like eyes were watching her. She released her shirt and started searching the room.  
She checked behind bottles, shelves, towels, wall tiles, anywhere. Yet there was nothing, was she being paranoid? No, they kidnapped her so they would want to keep an eye on her. There are no windows, except for the ones in the main area of the room, they probably sealed the window.   
If they didn’t the next problem is the fall from the huge wall surrounding the building. With that in mind, the only exit is the front door, so they would only need cameras on her door. Ha! Gaster is a smart prick, so he must have some sort of camera in her room. Which leads back to her original question: Where? They can’t be that pervert to put a camera in her bathroom, right? Probably.  
Cherry snapped out her thoughts as she felt her feet were wet. She turned around to see the tub was overflowing to the point the bubbles covered most of the room completely. Cherry wasn’t fazed by this she was glad. She found the solution to her problems. She entered the wall of bubbles and started undressing. Once finished she searched for the tub slow not wanting to slip.   
She found the bath and got in, she turned off the facet. The water was warm and she felt all the stress leave her body. The feeling of eyes on her never felt, but it was reduced thanks to the cover of steam and bubbles. She hates to admit it, but this place was a dream. Her mother is alive and well, fresh clothes, a soft bed, food, and more. It would be better in different circumstances and maybe Lust. It would be nice to have her to talk to, and wonder how she’s doing? She must be worried by now.  
She hopes someone will come to get her. She closed her eyes as pictures of her recuse filled her mind, she felt like a princess waiting for her prince. It was silly, but it gave her comfort in imagining her father and brother getting arrested. For some rest, Blue came to her mind. Blue holding her in his strong arms, telling her everything was okay.  
“Oh, Blue.” Thinking about the officer made Cherry feel happy and safe. He was sweet, thoughtful, and kinda cute. She kinda missed him. His bright eyes, smile, and laugh. Thinking about him made Cherry smile and yet worry. What’s taking him so long to find her?   
Cherry sighed and sunk into the tub as she slowly drifted off. Her nap didn’t last long due to her mother calling her name.  
“CHERRY!” River called. Cherry opened her eyes slowly and yawned. The bubble barrier she created was still up, but smaller.“What happened!?”  
“I fell asleep,” Cherry stated. She heard her mother groan.  
“Cherry! Get. Out. Now! We’ve been waiting for you for an hour and I’m running out of excuses!” Cherry sighed and got out of the tub. She moved towards her mother’s voice, once out she was met with River holding her clothes. River handed her her clothes and a towel. Cherry dried off and put on the clothes her mother gave her.  
It was a pink blouse, a long skirt, and sandal heels. River walked her down to the dining hall, where she met a few guards and two pissed off skeletons. Cherry held in her laugh as she sat down in front of Edge.  
“What took you so long?” Edge said with a growl in his voice.  
“I haven’t had a decent bath since-well, never! So, I wanted to enjoy it! Sadly, I didn’t since I'm being held captive!” Cherry snapped back!   
“Ungrateful, bitch!”  
“Excuse me!”  
“You’re ungrateful! Our father decided to take you off the streets and reunite you with our mother! Yet, here you are taking advantage of our hospitality!”  
“Listen here, son of a-”  
“Enough!” Gaster said sternly. “Cherry, your brother is right and you should be grateful. We’re giving the life you don’t deserve. It was meaningless anyway, but by marriage, it’ll be a little bit more meaningful.” Edge gave a smug grin as Gaster agreed with him. Cherry growled.  
“Listen! I would rather die than marry or even have his kids! So find someone else!” Gaster didn’t look fazed by Cherry’s outburst, he sighed and took a sip of his coffee.  
“As expected of a rebellious child.” He snapped his fingers and a guard grabbed River from behind. Cherry went to grab her, but another guard stopped her. The guard that was holding River, pulled out a gun and pointed to her head. “If you don’t cooperate, your mother will be the one to suffer from your mistakes.”  
“Fine,” Cherry said. Gaster waved them away to release the two. They did and the two sat down again. River looked unfazed by the situation and yet she was shaking, she was probably used to this by now.  
“Good. From now on you’ll listen to me and your brother, no talking back. When we call you we expect you to arrive immediately. You will address us with respect and you will be taught in proper etiquette. Since I'm inviting you back into our family you’ll need to be educated on how to act in front of people and how to be a good wife. For your wedding night, your brother will do all the work. All you have to do is be a good girl and don’t fight. You’ll have no contact with anyone in or out of this house. If anyone sees you try or even with any communication device, you will be punished. Understood?”   
“Yes, sir.” Cherry’s voice was filled with venom. She had reached a new level of haterade for the older skeleton, she was cursed with as a father. Edge just sat there with a shit-eating grin that just got bigger with each word Gaster spoke.   
“Hm, guess you are good at listening.” Gaster picked up his utensils and started eating and so did Edge. A plate of food and a cup of tea was set in front of Cherry and River, guess they don’t eat until they eat. Real gentlemen.   
It was just bacon and eggs or some fancy version of it. How the hell did the mess up bacon and eggs, was the first thing Cherry thought. Cherry turned to River who didn’t say a word the whole time they sat down. She just drank her tea with a shaking hand. Was she scared, mad, disgusted, or all of the above? Cherry wanted to speak, but her stomach growled. It caught the attention of Edge, who just rolled his eyes and continued to eat.  
“Eat, sweet. It’s good for you.” River said in a low voice.  
Cherry sighed and grabbed a fork and started to eat. It was disgusting. The food was great, perfect even, but it had Cherry’s stomach turn in an unpleasant way. Maybe it was the company, they weren’t exactly pleasant. Cherry pushed away from the food and drank the tea instead, it settled her stomach. It needed sugar, but anything was better at this point. Edge scoffed but ignored Cherry all the same.  
This didn’t continue for much longer because once Cherry finished her tea she got up and left. She didn’t even wait for Gaster or edge to stop her, she just marched to her room. She heard her mother's heels behind her, but she didn’t stop until she jumped into her now made bed.   
“Cherry are you okay?” River asked.  
“Peachy!” Cherry shouted into the blankets. The bed dipped a little as River sat next to Cherry. She rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.  
“I know, this is a little unfair-”  
“Unfair!” Cherry Said as she sat up. “This is FUCK UP! My father, the one who is supposed to protect and love me. Throws me away because I wasn’t born with a dick! Now, he wants me out of the way by forcing me to marry my brother. Who I had no idea even existed and he’s as bad as Gaster! Maybe even worse!”  
Cherry took a few breaths, tears rolled down her face. “I’ve had a shitty life, all because of him. I met people who raped and beaten me and for a brief sweet moment, I met a guy who might have cared for me. Then like everything else, he gets taken away from me. Probably by Gaster, who just loves seeing me suffer. Yet, here I am again. Life was getting good and now he fucks with me again. Just-Just why? Why does he hate me so much?”  
River pulled Cherry into a tight embrace and let her cry into her shoulder. River rubbed her back, River wanted to tell her she was wrong. That her father does love her and her life isn’t as bad as she thinks. That everything was okay, but yet it wasn’t. She was right, Gaster hates them both, and both of their lives were bad. Yes, River does live in a big house, but it has no love in it. She has two children she wished for, but one has the same life she did when she was young and one is as bad as the father. But Cherry has something River never had, someone who loves her.  
“Cherry. I know our lives are fucked up beyond anything, but someone out there does care for you. They love you with all their soul and would walk to hell and back for you. They’ll do anything to make sure you're happy. And right now, they must be doing everything they can to make sure you're safe. So don’t give just yet like I did. Stay strong just a little longer.”  
Cherry knew who she was talking about and Cherry wanted to believe her. Something inside her wanted to believe her, but her head was screaming something would go wrong. Something will go wrong, it always does.  
Days went by and it was the same reunite, Cherry would wake up and get dressed. Eat-in silence with the family and get shoved into lessons. Or lectures a strict teacher. They’ll go on and on about-whatever for hours on end. She’ll eat with her mother and back to lectures and eat with her again and to the lectures.   
Once all the day is over, she is sent back to her room. Sometimes River comes in and they talk until she falls asleep. Cherry could handle the lectures and the repeat of activities, but what she can’t handle is edge watching her.  
He was watching her like a hawk. It was annoying at first, but now it’s creepy. Was he making sure that she stayed in line? Being Gaster’s fly on the wall? Whatever it is, it’s annoying and creepy. She wanted to tell him off, but she didn’t want to talk to him or have him tell Gaster. Which will cause more problems?   
Cherry decided to ignore and avoid him, but it was becoming more difficult. His eyes burned holes in the back of Cherry’s skull. Not only that, it felt like he was scaring her body, trying to memorize it. It was disconcerting. Maybe she was overthinking again or just tired, maybe both. Going with that notion she returned to her room and jumped in bed, the upside this was a soft, fluffy bed.   
As soon as she closed her eyes, someone grabbed her and turned her around. She was about to scream, but they covered her mouth and pinned her down with their body weight. She opened her eyes to see Edge! Cherry shook his hand off her mouth and yelled, “What the hell, Edge!? Get off me!” Edge raised his hand and slapped her across the face.  
“You think you can come to my house and disrespect him and my father.”  
“We have the same father, dumbass!” Cherry snapped.  
“Heh. You talk big, but you're a slutty bitch who needs to be taught a lesson and I’ll be your teacher.” Before Edge could do anything, Cherry kicked Edge off and scribbled for the door but guards grabbed her and tied her hands and ankles together. She kicked and screamed for them to let go, but they ignored her. They tossed her back on the bed and left, closing the door behind them.  
“You think I wasn’t prepared for you to escape. This is what separates you from me. Now, let’s see what you have for me.” Edge ripped Cherry’s clothes until they were nothing but small scraps on the floor. Edge grinned at the sight before him, Cherry started to tear up and tried to move away from him but it was unsuccessful.   
Edge grabbed up breasts roughly and dug his fingers inside her. She wasn’t even wet enough for it. He kissed and licked her body. It felt like slime, she wanted to throw up. Edge stopped his actions to unbuckle his pants. She closed her eyes, praying Blue would save her. Like he always did. But he never came.


	13. Knight In Blue Armor

Cherry is in hell...no. Being kidnapped and raped every night, praying for the one who you thought cared about you every second to save you. No, this is worse than hell. She fought, screamed, begged, for Blue to save her again. She wanted him to make her feel safe. To look at her with such love and compassion. After days of praying, she’s given up. Blue will never come, she’ll be married to her brother and bear his child. She thought her life wouldn’t get any worse, but fate really loves to see her suffer.   
“Ah!” Edge groaned as he reached his climax again. He pulled out and watched his cum leak out of Cherry. She didn’t even react. Her body was in pain from his abuse, her body was covered in bite marks and bruises. “I have to admit sister, you do look better like this. My cum flowing out of you and you being an obedient bitch.”   
Edge got up from the bed and buckled his pants. The clothes she wore that day were ripped and spread on the floor. “Next time, wear something more appealing.” Edge said he exited her room. As the door closed, Cherry slowly lifted herself up, to pull the blankets over her. The only time she could escape this death sentence was when she sleeps. Why couldn’t the night be longer, so she didn’t have to greet the day of more suffering?   
The morning started off, as usual, Cherry wakes up and secretly takes pills to prevent pregnancy. Takes a long bath and soon gets pulled out by her mother. Forced to eat food that can’t be considered food. Gaster goes on about how Cherry should be grateful, but something else caught her attention.   
“Three more women died again,” Gaster said as he read the newspaper without any remorse. “I have to admit, this ‘Killer Lover’ does some great work. They’re showing the world the true purpose of women. Their toys and once a toy is broken, you throw it away. See, Cherry,” He tossed the newspaper in front of her to show the gruesome sight. “that could have been you if we didn’t bring you back.”  
He rambled on and on, but Cherry blocked him out as she saw the latest victims. All human, all died the same way. They were beaten to death, their faces were bashed, making them unrecognizable. Police say it was an act of anger. Anger? Why were they angry? Was it because of her? Highly doubt it.  
The day continued with lessons, she wasn’t listening. She had a lot on her mind, like whether she’ll be saved or will be forced to marry her brother. If she did have that fate, what would be the point of anything? Being married to him would be a nightmare, it made her sick thinking about it. Raising his kid to be just like him made her feel even worse. The lessons ended and Cherry rushed to her room before anyone stopped her and locked the door. Cherry stripped down to her underwear and laid in her bed, deep in thought. Her mind kept thinking about Lust and how she must be worried. Knowing her, she probably called Blue asking for help or tried looking on her own. Lust was a true friend and thinking about her made Cherry smile.   
It also made her soul ache thinking how much pain Lust must be in, but Blue will take care of her. Hell, maybe that guy Horror has a heart and comforts her. Her mind wandered other things like the kills, her mother, and soon enough Blue. Cherry blushed at the thought of the officer. She shook her head to get rid of him, but he soon returned. His smile, his bright blue eyes, his laugh, his everything. Everything about him made Cherry’s soul skip a beat, but why? She didn’t know much about him and yet she wanted him next to her. Cherry pulled a pillow close and closed her eyes, imaging Blue to hold her and her everything was alright. Listening to his soul beat slow and steady. His hands rubbing her back, getting a feel for her body. Cherry felt herself getting hotter.   
“Oh, Blue.” she moaned. She slowly crested her breast, imaging it was Blue. He would be gentle with her. Wanting to take his time, he’ll probably want her to beg for more. “Blue. Please.” Cherry moaned as her other hand slid to her heated core. She moved slowly in and out, he would be saying the sweetest of things to make you feel important, wanted, loved. Blue was nice and gentle with everyone, but Cherry's image there was a dominant side to him. A side she really wants to see.   
She imagines Blue continuing his slow pace while teasing her, not letting her reach her peak until he wanted her to. “Oh, Blue. Please, let me cum! I’ll be good! Please!” Cherry moans as she was deep in her lustful fantasy. Seeing her unravel would tickle anyone’s sadistic side, but not him. He’ll show mercy and let her climax. Blue is so thoughtful, he would probably ask if she’s okay. Of course, she’ll be okay and ready for more, Blue will want a real taste for her. He goes down and sees what makes her scream.  
“Yes! Blue! Ah ah.” He would make sure to check every angle of her core. Spreading her, so he had enough room to go deeper. Until neither of them could want any longer. “Blue, I want you inside me. Let me have it!” Blue would tease her again, asking what she wants and how she wants it. “I want your cock! I want you to fuck me hard!” Blue would praise her and give her an award. Cherry didn’t care what size he was as long as it was him. Cherry's fingers moved faster as her fantasy lover would, her other hand went down to play with her button. All she could about was Blue thrusting into her, saying she was his, looking at her with love.   
“Ah-ah! B-Blue! I’m cumming! Oh, fuck!” Cherry climaxed. She took deep breaths trying to take control of her breathing. Her legs twitched from her release, she’ll have trouble walking for a bit. As her breathing slowed down, she felt tired and her body was going limp. She knew she needed to clean herself, but she was so tired. All she wants to do is sleep and wash up later.  
“Well, look what we have here.” Cherry sat up quickly to see Edge at the door. How did he get in? Didn’t she lock the door?! “Father was right as usual. When a woman already has a man satisfying them, they will always want another. I had high hopes for you, but I should have known better.” As Edge spoke he began walking towards the bed, Cherry moved away until her back hit the headboard. She pulled the blankets to cover herself.  
“How did-“  
“I had a spare key.” He said bluntly. Once he reached the bed, he pulled the blankets off Cherry and grabbed her neck. “Now, who is Blue?” Cherry tried to pull Edge’s hand off, but his grip just got tighter. “Answer me!”  
“H-Hah!” Cherry tried to speak, but Edge wasn’t easing up on his grip. He raised his fist and brought it down on her skull. “TELL ME!”  
“Nobody!” Edge chuckles.  
“Nobody.” He repeated. “Must be some important nobody if they get you off!” He threw another punch much harder than the last. “Listen to me and listen, slut! You belong to me and no one else! Your body and your mind are mines! You are not worth anything, my father was being generous when he brought you back! I, however, am not kind! You're just a pet that needs a permanent reminder who her master is.” Edge grabbed both and pinned both of Cherry’s wrist above her head. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a small knife.  
“W-What are you doing?” Cherry said frightened of his intentions.  
“Stay still. I don’t want to mess up.” In a panic, Cherry struggled in Edge's grasp. She tried to push him off, pulling her wrist away, kicking, yelling, anything to get him off of her. “STAY STILL!” He pushed his hips down hard on her body to stop her, he steadied his hand as he brought the knife to her abdomen.  
“GET OFF ME!!” Cherry yelled as Edge made the knife pierce Cherry’s magic and slowly downward. Cherry screamed in pain, begging him to stop with tears running down her cheek and started calling out for Blue. After what felt like an eternity, Edge pulled the knife out and started to laugh.  
“You know, this look you have right now is actually really appealing. I can’t wait to have fun with you once I’m done.” As he was about to pierce her magic again, the door was busted open and officers rushed in!   
“POLICE, PUT YOUR HANDS UP!!!” In the confusion, Edge was pulled off Cherry and pinned on his stomach and handcuffed.  
“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM?! RELEASE ME!” Edge yelled and struggled in the officer's grasp. “MY FATHER WILL HAVE YOU BADGES!” Edge continued to yell and insult the officers as he was being dragged away. Cherry scrambled away from the officer who tried to pick her up. Her breath was quick and heavy, her mind in shock, and blood bright as her magic was pouring out of her.  
“Ma’am, listen to me.” One of the officers spoke in a gentle voice. “You are losing blood fast and you need medical attention. We’re not going to hurt you, steady your breathing and-” The rest of their words fell ill on Cherry, she was too scared, confused, and in so much pain. She saw the officers move towards her again but moved back faster causing more blood to come out. Her head felt dizzy and light.  
“Cherry,” a familiar voice rang louder than any other, “calm down. We’re not going to hurt you.” Cherry looked behind her to see Blue. His bright smile, gentle and loving eyes, he was an angel. Her angel. Her vision became blurry and she lost her balance and fell into Blue’s arms. “Get the medics!” He called out.  
Cherry did her best to stay awake, worrying that he might disappear. She had so many questions, like what took him so long? She wanted to scream at him and be angry at him for not protecting her as he said. She wanted to cry because he came to save her or maybe this isn’t real. Her soul dropped as the thought came to mind. She prayed that this was real, that this wasn’t a dream, that she’ll wake up in hell. She didn’t want to miss anything, not another second! Unfortunately, she passed out. The last words she heard.  
“I’m never letting you go.” 


	14. Into The Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am almost done with this story! Just two more chapters!

** ** Cherry woke by the feeling of something wet on her face. She opened her eyes and was immediately blinded by the sunrays and white fur. Her vision cleared to see Mustard above her, seeing her awake it wagged its tail and gave a loud bark. She groans and turns over to escape the light, as she was in motion she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She looked down as her torso was bandaged up, she was confused until she took a moment to remember the events of the past few weeks. Being kidnapped by her father, being raped, her mother, being saved by Blue. He must have taken her to a hospital to recover-wait. This isn’t the hospital. 

Cherry looked at her surroundings and saw a lot of wood. Wooden walls, table, chair, cabinet, door, and even the bed frame. The only thing that wasn’t wood was the bed comforter, it was white and puffy. It was like sleeping on clouds. She looked outside and saw large trees and a lake in the distance. Was she in the woods?

The door opened and Blue walked in with a tray of food.

“Oh, you’re awake! That’s good. How are you feeling?” He asked while waving Mustard away and setting the tray next to Cherry.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Still in pain though.” Cherry said. Blue smiled and handed Cherry a plate with a pancake, bacon, and eggs.

“Eat this first and then I can give you some pain meds.” He sat next to her with a large smile. It was calming, in a strange way. Cherry took her time to eat, it was filled with so much flavor and sweetness. Way better than the food at the mansion, Blue never covered the pancakes with powdered sugar. It tasted stale, but good nonetheless. Once finished, Blue handed her a glass of orange juice and a painkiller. It was refreshing. Blue took the dirty dishes and headed for the door.

“Wait, what happened and where are we?” Cherry asked.

“I’ll answer all your questions as soon as I get finished washing these.” He motions down at the dishes. He walked out before Cherry could stop him. She sighed and laid down on the blankets. Mustard curled up next to her. She took a breath and to wait for Blue, he didn’t take long to return. Then again, there weren’t a lot of dishes. He sat down next to Cherry. “What would you like to know?”

“What happened?”

“After I dropped you off, I got a call from Lust a few hours later. She said you never came home and you weren’t picking up your phone. I rushed back and saw no traces of you, I rushed to the precinct and reported to my commander. We instigated and were lucky we found footage of your kidnapping that showed the license plate you were in. That led to a goose chase until we found out that one of the men that took you was Gaster’s. It took a few days to get a warrant, but I’m glad we saved you in time. I was so worried about you.”

Cherry took a second to process the information given to him. The anger she felt for him not being there, settled. 

“What about my mother? Is she okay?”

“Yes, she’s at the police department testifying against Gaster for abuse. She’s fine.” Cherry smiled.

“And Lust?”

“She’s doing fine. I recommended her to stay with someone to keep an eye on her. She stayed with Horror, she asks about you every day. When I told her you were safe, she cried for joy.” Cherry’s smile grew bigger knowing her best friend was safe.

“I can't wait to see her,” Cherry said a gentle smile, she dropped it when she saw the look on Blue’s face. As soon as Lust came up, he stopped looking at Cherry. “What’s wrong?”

“Well, You-You can’t see Lust.” 

“What?! Why?!”

“Cherry while we were treating your wounds, we searched the whole building and we found something.” It looked like Blue was having trouble getting the rest of his words out. He grasped Cherry’s hand, giving it a small squeeze. Her soul flutters at the contact. “We found photos of the victims in your brother’s room. Along with items that could probably be a murder weapon to some of the murders. We also believe Gaster joined him. That’s how they’ve been avoiding the police. They’ve been transitioning nights for their ‘fun’.”

Cherry’s eyes widen in horror. Her father and brother were the killers and she was about to be next. She felt sick. Blue saw this and ran to get her a drink, she drank it fast and started to cough a little. So much made sense, they're hard for women, the abuse, her mother, so fucking much! How did she not see it? Gaster agreed with the murders of those women without a second thought.

“We’re doing all that we can to make sure they get punished for their crimes. In the meantime it’s too dangerous for you, so we moved you to a safe house.” Blue said as he rubbed Cherry’s back to comfort her.

“But you have them in jail. Why can’t I leave and go back to my life?” Cherry asked.

“Gaster is a very rich man. He could influence anyone. Someone at the precinct, guards, judges, anyone. It’s not safe.” Cherry started to tear up and the realization that Blue was right. She felt his hand on her cheek, she turned to look at him. His face was much closer to hers, it held comfort. She placed her forehead on his and closed her eyes. They just sat there for what felt like an eternity, but it was only a few minutes.

The moment was perfect. Blue’s hand was warm on her cheek and felt safe. Having him so close, made her want to lose control. Cherry’s soul started to flutter again and heat up. The warmth disappeared as Blue pulled away. 

“I should let you rest, you have been through a lot. You need to rest.” He said as he got up and gently pushed Cherry down on the best to rest. He walked out and with a smile as he closed the door behind him. Cherry laid there just staring at the door. Her thoughts swirl around in her head, her father and brother were the killers. No wonder they wanted her back, so bad, and to go as far as to force her to marry her brother. She turned over to take Blue’s advice and sleep. Maybe this would pass over. She hoped.

She closed her eyes and let sleep take over. She couldn’t relax enough to get sleep, she was restless. When she did sleep, no dreams came to her. She didn’t sleep for long as she was woken by a sudden heat in her body. She slowly sat up and it felt like she couldn’t breathe. It was so hot. She got up from the bed without waking Mustard and walked to the door, the door opened to a long hallway. She walked into a cozy living room, it had a fireplace and a couch in front of it.

Cherry looked around and it was a nice small house, Blue wasn’t around. He must be out or resting. She went back into the hallway and opened a door, it was the bathroom. It has a bath, a toilet, a sink, and no window. Standard bathroom. She closed the door and opened a different one. She expected a bedroom or a closet, but it was a photography room. It has a backdrop, a tripod, a camera, and a clothes rack. Strange.

Something told her to leave, but curiosity got the better of her and she walked in. The room was fairly clean, not boxes or dust. The camera looked new and so did the clothes, they looked okay and yet some stood out from the rest. Like a bunny girl costume, a wedding dress, and a schoolgirl uniform. They look to be about her size. Why would this be in a safe house?

“Aren’t you supposed to be in bed?” Cherry jumped as she turned around to see Blue. He was carrying a broom in one hand and a spray bottle in the other. He scared the living hell out of her. “Sorry, I scared you.” He laughed as he entered. “Why aren’t you in bed?”

“I-I got hot.” She said. Blue brought his forehead to her, the close contact made Cherry heat up more. Blue felt cool on her bones, like ice on a hot summer day.

“You do feel a little warm. Maybe you have a fever?” He pulled away, Cherry wanted to pull him back. She wanted to feel Blue again, have him cool her down. “Are you okay?” Blue asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“Y-Yeah. Why do you have a photography room in a safe house?” Cherry asked to hope to get her mind off Blue.

“I don’t know. From what I was told. The chief just bought this place from previous owners, they left some things and no one has come to throw it out yet.” Cherry was a bit confused. Who in the world would have this stuff and why?

“But it looks new.”

“Yeah, I’m allergic to dust so I came in here to clean up. I was in here when we first arrived, but better safe than sorry.” That explains it.

“What about clothes?” Cherry pointed out.

“The previous owners were a married couple, the husband took pictures of his wife. When she passed, he sold the place and guessed he left her clothes.” They must have been into some weird stuff if they were taking photos of her in those clothes. An image of Blue taking pictures of her increased the heat in her body. The thought of his eyes focused all on her, was hot. All his attention all on her, what would she even wear for that? 

“Cherry? You there?” Cherry turned to Blue. He has a concerned look. “You wanna go to bed?” Cherry didn’t answer, she headed to the rack of clothes and pulled out the school uniform.

“I wanna wear this.” Blue stood there baffled as he heard Cherry’s request. She didn’t wait for a response and she started to take off her clothes. Blue quickly turned around. He was a nice guy. When she finished getting dressed, she walked over to the backdrop and stood still. “Blue.” He turned around and his eyes widened, a flush came over his face as he saw Cherry.

“Take a picture.” Blue didn’t say anything, he set down his things and got behind the camera. Once the camera was on Cherry was ready, her poses started simple. Blue took the photos, his eyes never left the camera and even though Cherry knew he was looking at her it was enough. So, she got more daring. She raised her skirt but not to teased Blue, she heard him growling at her action. She then started to unbutton the first few buttons, until part of her chest was showing. She turned around and got down on all fours, the skirt was long enough to hide the main prize. 

The clicks of the camera got faster, Cherry glazed back at Blue’s pants and saw he was getting excited. She looked up and met Blue’s eyes, locked on her, completely forgetting about the camera. His gaze was filled with love and lust, it sent ablaze into her soul and her body grew hotter. She needs him.

She moved her hand up to her heated core, her moan loudly as she inserted her fingers. Her juices ran down her thighs as her pace increased. She turned back to see if Blue was still looking at her, his eyes never left. She could see he wanted her, but he was holding himself back. He was so sweet even when a woman was throwing herself at him. Sadly, this is not the time to be sweet and sensitive. 

Cherry rolled on her back and spread her legs so Blue could get a full view. Her fingers moved faster and her moans increased. “B-Blue! P-Please I want you inside me! Please!” She moaned louder as she was about to reach her limit, Blue pulled her fingers out of her. She was about to protest, but he crashed his mouth onto hers. The sound of pants unbuckling made her more excited.

At that moment the Blue she came to love, turned into a real beast.


	15. The Truth

It’s been two maybe three weeks? At this point, Cherry gave up keeping track of time and the day. Time flew by so fast and on some days it was slow, Blue was hardly around and when he was they would cuddle and have sex. Yet, that was it. There was no TV, internet, or phones. Just old books and board games, she could go outside due to Blue worrying that she’ll get hurt or kidnapped. It was so boring here.

Mustard was a great company and it enjoyed the house, but they mostly slept. Cherry couldn’t blame it, there was nothing to do. But she couldn’t complain, it could have been worse. Thanks to Blue, her wound was all healed up and she could move freely. It felt a scar, but nothing new, and yet she still has pain in the mornings. Now, Cherry was just laying on the couch re-reading old magazines with Mustard napping by her side. She tossed the magazine on the floor and got up.

“Aagghh!” She groaned. “I’m so bored! There is nothing to do!” She got up from the couch and headed to the back. She explored every inch of the safehouse, well except for one room. Cherry asked Blue about it, he said I was locked and he doesn’t even know what’s inside. She had a few guesses, but there were just guesses. 

She passes the photo room, which has been a primary spot for them. Blue just loves dressing her up and taking pictures and making her lower body sore. Cherry blushes at their heated sessions together. She enters the room and heads towards the camera. She hasn’t seen the photos yet, which would be strange to see revealing photos of yourself. She was curious and bored. 

She turned on the camera and went into its memory and saw no photos. The whole thing was empty. She checked the SD card compartment and saw no card. Did this thing even have on to begin with? Even without the card, it should still hold some photos, maybe Blue deleted them for privacy. That would make sense because she’s only here temporarily and she didn’t want anyone to see what they did here. Yet, bored again she left to explore another room.

She wandered around a bit until her wandering led to the kitchen. She looked through the fridge, the cabinets, and drawers hoping they might come to life and entertain her. It was worth a try. She dug around the drawers in search of any entertainment, hell, even paper would be good. Yet, they were all empty except for one that had a phone. It was a prepaid one that Blue gave to Cherry and Lust. Was it Blue's? Who cares, it was something!

“Finally,” Cherry said. She turned it on and saw it had one bar of battery and full-on service. She checked the date and it was Friday, July 28th. It’s been almost two months since she was taken. She hated that place. She checked the different icons on the screen, photos were empty, no games, no nothing! She clicked on contacts and saw a list of names, she scrolled down. She saw Horror’s name but she didn’t see any she reckoned. Then she saw Lust’s name.

She was filled with joy, but it was short-lived as Blue’s warnings. A few minutes wouldn’t hurt and she just wants to check on her. Wait, does Lust even have her prepaid phone? Blue said she called him when Cherry was taken, so maybe. Yet it has been two months, she could have forgotten about it. Blue would be mad or just scold her for an hour.

“Fuck it.” She clicked the call button and listened to the ring. It went on for a while until a voice could be heard.

“Hello? Blue?” Lust asked.

“Long time no see,” Cherry said, tearing up.

“C-Cherry! Is that you?! Are you okay!?” Lust said in a panic.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s me. Listen, the phone is dying so we gotta make this quick.” Cherry said, wiping her tears.

“Cherry, what happened? I was so scared and worried about you. When you didn’t come home! I-I panicked and I called Blue.” Lust said sobbing.

“I know he told me and it’s probably all over the news.”

“Heh, that’s an understatement. It was all the news could talk about. How the famous and genius Gaster and his son are responsible for the murder of a lot of women. They kept saying they're innocent, but there was SO much evidence against them.” Something was wrong. Why was she speaking in the past tense?

“Um...So when is their trail?” She asked.

“The trail? It happened last month. As soon as they were put in jail, they held a trial a few days later. They put it together overnight I believe. Anyway, the Judge of that trail has a daughter that was killed by one of them and he didn’t go easy on their punishment. They both got the Death Penalty and your mother now runs Gaster’s company.” This made no sense.

If both Gaster and Edge are dead, then why was she still in Protective custody?

“I hope you heal from your trauma soon, so we can hang out again.” What?

“Trauma?”

“Yeah. Blue said the whole experience left you in shock and fear. So, you wanted to leave the city for some mental healing.” Lust said in a saddened tone.

“Ohhh, right. Of course” Lust giggled.

“Anyway, you better get well soon because once I see you we’re taking a night out-.” Lust stopped mid-sentence, Cherry pulled the phone away and saw it died. It was great hearing Lust’s voice, but a larger question appeared. Why did Blue lie? Cherry’s head was spinning and her soul filled with anger and betrayal. He must have had a good reason to lie, but if he didn’t then why?

Cherry put the phone away and started searching the rest of the drawers, she didn’t know what she was looking for but she needed something. The rest of the drawers didn’t have anything, she searched the whole house looking for answers but nothing was there. At this point she could be paranoid, Blue was an amazing guy and she loves him. Maybe the thought of him planning to hurt her scared her. She calmed down thinking it’s her, but there was one place she hasn’t checked yet. The locked room.

Blue told her it was locked, but what if he lied. Cherry slowly made her way to the door, her hand shook as she reached for the door. She grabbed the handle and turned it and it opened. It was a bedroom, with a desk and a computer, a printer, a bookshelf, and a few drawers. She entered and searched it, she found a notebook in the drawer next to the bed. It was thick and it looked like photos were taped inside. She opened and saw a picture of her, it was a picture she and Sketch took but he was cut out of it. She felt uneasy.

** _ 05/14/XXXX _ **

** _ I hate him. Everyone loves him and wants to be his friend. He thinks he’s so great just because he got his doctorate at a young age. So FUCKING WHAT! Everyone is comparing me to him! He’s only three years older than me! Thanks to him I have to work twice as hard to keep up this stupid act! I hate HIM! I HATE YOU STRETCH! _ **

** _ 06/10/XXXX _ **

** _ I hate Stretch, but I hate people who don’t take me seriously because they think I’m sweet and innocent. Especially women. I shut them up, by showing them my skills in bed. It’s not that satisfying, but I like proving my point. Sex for me is so boring and meaningless. So, I decided to make it more fun for me. I took a few tools around the house and I sliced open their bodies. She was conscious and the look she made was amazing. Cleaning took some time and bumping her body was a hassle, but worth it. I knew it was murder, but at this point, I could care less. _ **

W-What the hell? Did Blue write this? The entrees went on about how he hates Stretch and killing the women he slept with. It continues for pages and then there was a huge year gape. Around the time She started dating Stretch.

** _ 10/20/XXXX _ **

** _ I’m in love! I found the most perfect girl. She is beautiful and her magic compliments are perfect. And she’s broken like me, if we got together we can fix each other. It’ll be a beautiful romance! The perfect couple! I haven’t spoken to her, but when I do I’ll make sure she falls for me. That’s a promise. Sadly there is one promise that I can easily handle, but it will take time. I can be patient. _ **

** _ 12/10/XXXX _ **

** _ I’m going crazy! After I settled my love’s problem, I was ready to officially talk to her but she left. My soul is broken without her. She was perfect. She is perfect! WHY DID SHE LEAVE ME!? Wait! She didn’t leave me. She was just scared and needs comfort, if that’s what she wants then I’ll comfort her. I’ll be her shoulder to cry on, her rock, the only one she can go to. Once, I have her heart, mind, and soul. Her body will be next. Just thinking about her is making me hard, I wonder what she tastes like, what her moans sound like. I can’t wait to have her under me, begging for my cock. I will treasure every second with her, but for now, I will have to make do with these sluts to fulfill my needs. I can always dispose of them later. _ **

** _ _ ** Cherry felt sick. She wanted to stop, but her curiosity wanted her to continue to the end of the notebook. As she thought, pictures of her taped inside. Pictures of her. Pictures of her at work, sleeping, getting dressed and showing herself to Blue. It was disgusting! Tears flowed from her eyes, knowing that the sweet guys she came to love could do something so horrible. He killed so many women, killed his brother, blamed her brother and father. Which meant they were telling the truth. They were innocent. 

She cried harder. Blue, why did he do this? He said he was in love, it had to be her, or else he would have killed her when they were alone. He killed so many all for her, she had to get out. She could handle this anymore!

“Cherry.” She raised her head towards Blue, he had a gentle look but she wasn’t happy. “I see you found my notebook. I wanted to tell you myself, but at a time where you would understand.”

“Understand? UNDERSTAND WHAT!?” Cherry said as she stood up in a rage. “That the person I thought care was a mass MURDER!!! I thought you were the one to get me out of this hell hole I called FUCKING LIFE!!”

“Cherry I know you are angry, but don’t you see this was all for you!” Blue said with a smile.

“KILLING INNOCENT WOMEN!” 

“They were just tools, I wanted you so bad that I needed a few substitutes, but nothing came close to the original. You were everything I dreamed about and more. I couldn’t have one around. I wanted more of you every day, so I gave something guaranteed to make you want me just as much.” Blue face was filled with pure lust. Wait. He-He didn’t.

“You drugged me?” Blue nodded.

“Seeing you so horny was beautiful. I bet Stretch never saw you like that, I’m glad he’s out of the picture.” Blue said the last part calmer, it made Cherry uneasy.

“Blue, what did you do?”

“Hm, oh! You must be about my brother.” His voice sounds flat. “While you two were dating, I was in town at the time and I caught a glimpse of you with him. You were perfect. My soul felt like it was ripped out of my chest, but my brother was unworthy of you, so I cut him out. It was surprisingly easy since he’s so easy to get drunk and walk him out into the street. I didn’t have to do anything.” Cherry’s eyes widen.

“W-Why?” She wanted to cry.

“He was keeping us apart so I handled it and yet you ran. It took a while to find you, but I did. But I had to handle some other problems before I could make my move.”

“What other problems?”

“For one thing, your Boss. I saw the way he was treating you, so I blew him out along with his daughter. Echo, wasn’t as much of a problem as I thought, the crimes he already had made sure of a lifetime in jail. For me it wasn’t good enough, so I pulled some strings and got him on a Death Sentence.” Cherry’s eyes widened in shock. He was responsible for all of it, all because of her.

“The next one was Lust, I know she was your only friend so killing her wasn't an option. It would have made you sad, so I paid Horror to ask her out. I didn’t expect them to get together, but it made things so much easier. After that everything was falling into my lap until your father took you away.” Blue’s voice grew dark and cold and his eyes filled with rage.

“I scoped the house as soon as I found you, making sure you were safe. I even snuck in and placed a camera in your room. I saw how Edge was treating you, taking your body by force. I wanted him dead more than anything, but sadly I needed proof.” 

Wait, he saw and heard everything in her room. That also meant he heard her cries for him and her moans for him. He probably framed them for all of his murders, Gaster and Edge did hate women so they were perfect options. Once Blue saved her, she was putty in his hands. Tears streamed from her face.

“Based on your expression, you probably figured out the rest and wonder why? Why am I telling you this? It’s because I know you won’t say a word.” He said with a sinister smile. She didn’t know what to do anymore.

“Like hell, I’m keeping quiet about this! YOU KILL A ALOT OF WOMEN BECAUSE YOU WERE FUNCKING HORNY!!! And you expect me to accept that because I love you! Sorry, but that’s not true!” That’s a lie. She loved Blue dearly, it was twisted and fucked up love and yet it made sense. 

She had fucked up childhood, life, exes, and now another fucked up boyfriend. He did care about her but so did Sans, Stretch, and maybe even Echo for a bit. She hoped and wished Blue would save her from her hell and he did and dropped her in his hell. Where he can protect her, but this was crazy. Staying with a mentally unstable serial killer. No, she had to go.

“I-I can’t deal with this Blue. I gotta go.” Blue pulled her into a hug that was always warm, but now it was cold.

“It’s okay, my love. It’ll just take some time, but you need to understand that they can't love you more than I do. And because I love you, so you  ** C A N T L E A V E! ** ” Cherry pushed him away.

“Like hell, I can’t!” Cherry stormed toward the door, Blue didn’t even try to stop her.

“I wonder how Lust is going.” Cherry’s soul dropped. “I would love to visit her and Horror. Maybe visit Sans and meet his new wife.”

“Y-You wouldn’t.” She felt Blue’s hand and his hand crest her cheek. His breath on her skull and his other hand on her waist. He felt cold and yet something felt wrong.

“I won’t if you stay with me and have a happy life together. You will tell no one, okay?” It hurt, his touch was cold, his voice was sinister, his smile wasn’t gentle anymore, and yet it hurt. 

“Okay.” She turned and hugged him. Her mind was telling her to fight back and make his fantasy into a nightmare, but her soul told her to stay and make his dream come true.

She hated that her soul still wanted him! She hated that she still loved him.


	16. Epilogue: Happily Ever After?

The sound little feet filled the house, along with laughter of children.

“Blossom! Berry! What did I say about running in the house!” Blue called out to them from the kitchen.

“To not too.” The set of twins called out. Both children were four years old, with purple magic and a ribbon on their heads. The both had sharp teeth like their mother, just like twins they were completely identical from their clothes to their voices. They were both smart for their age, maybe smarter. The only way to tell them apart was their personalities, Berry had a heart of gold and loved helping Blue in the kitchen. She is quiet and shy and it is very easy to make her cry. Blossom was also kind but doesn’t mind fighting back. She is also quiet, but can be sociable and is very protective of her twin. She likes dancing and singing.

They both loved each other and were close, it almost broke Blue’s heart that there were no other children around. Almost. It’s been five years since him and Cherry moved out into the woods together and started a little family. He needs to make sure that the world is ready for them to return, Gaster’s company now belongs to his ex-wife and any, the influence he has on anyone is now gone. Ink gave Blue the okay to return, but Cherry refuses to return due to the whole experience. Ink having a kind heart let Blue stay with Cherry until she’s mentally ready. Blue sometimes wonders how he became Police Chief with such a kind heart and yet no brain. 

He’s been given Leave with Pay, so he can spend time with his family and get started on their education. Both girls were very intelligent for their age, if they were in a normal school they’ll be in gifted classes. Blue didn’t expect less of his girls. They will have to move soon. Ink can be a dimwit, but he can be smart. It's only a matter of time before he figures out what Blue is doing. Hopefully, by the time he realizes it, they'll be starting their new lives together.

“Daddy?” Blue snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the twin girls, “Can we go see Mommy?” They asked unison. It was cute when they spoke like that and sometimes it was unsettling, but Blue didn’t mind.

“Of course my little angels. She should be up.” They cheered. They loved their mother very much, Cherry’s role as mother to the girls was to watch them when Blue was too busy. Blue would never denine Cherry of spending time with the girls, he would be a terrible husband. Blue led the girls to his and Cherry’s room and motioned them to stay put.

“Cherry, my darling.” He said as he entered the room closing the door behind him. “The girls want to spend some time with you.” He headed toward the king sized bed and crawled to the figure under the blankets. He lifted them to see Cherry naked covered in dried cum. A whimper left her mouth as the cold air touched her body. “Morning beautiful~” Blue purred as he kissed her neck.

“Please.” Cherry begged. “Let me rest.”

“Don’t worry my love you will rest, once are daughters see you.” Blue said moving his hands gentle down her thigh and to her abused core. Cherry tried not to moan as Blue rubbed her slowly and inserted his fingers in. “Still wet, I bet you want me to please you again. Dontcha? Let’s see if we made progress.”

Blue pulled the blankets completely off Cherry and looked at her abandonment. He was not pleased.

“Still not pregnant.” His voice grew cold, “You're not taking birth control behind my back, are you?” 

“No! My body is still healing from last time. I promise, I’ll give you more children, I promise.” Cherry said weakly. Blue sighed and gave Cherry a kiss on the cheek.

“I know you will and maybe you're right.” Blue cold demeanor disappeared. It was replaced with his warm and kind one. The part of Blue, Cherry fell in love with. “I have been a little rough on you during our loving making. But don’t worry once, you're all rested we’ll try again and I’ll be gentle. But first, the girls wanna see you.”

Hearing the mention of her daughters gave Cherry a little more energy. She slowly got up and Blue wrapped the blanket around her. Hiding her body from their young children. Blue helped her to the door and opened it.

“MOMMY!” They cheered at the sight of their mother. They jumped on her almost making Cherry fall, if Blue wasn’t supporting her. “Mommy, can we have a picnic?” They asked.

“Maybe tomorrow. I’m a little tired, girls.” Cherry said weakly. The twin frowned.

“You heard your mother, we'll have a picnic tomorrow and maybe if you're extra good you’ll get a new toy.” Their eyes lit up at the mention of a new toy for them to share. They both smiled at the girls’ excitement. “Go play while I help your mother relax.” 

They nodded and gave their parents a kiss before running off. Blue closed the door and picked Cherry off the ground and carried her to the bathroom. He set her down on the toilet and ran a hot bath with bubbles, just the way she likes it.

Once it was ready he set Cherry inside and started bathing her. His voice filled the room as he hummed a little tune. Moments like these is what Cherry cherished the most, the man she loves is still here. She’ll just have to make sure he stays by keeping him happy with a large family. What was her life? It was hell and now it should be heaven. 

She has a loving daughter and a husband who loves her and a lot of mentional baggage. He is a little controlling, but he lets her talk to Lust so she didn’t have to worry. He loves his daughters very much, but after they were born their loving making increased. It was roughier now and it left Cherry beyond sore and now she couldn’t tell if it was love or just sex. 

He did say he’ll be gentler next time, she hoped.

“Does it hurt?” Cherry nodded at Blue’s question. “I really was too rough with you, I’m sorry. It’ll take a few days until you're able to continue, but don’t worry. As your loving husband, I’ll give you extra time, maybe two months so you can spend more time with the girls. Does that sound nice?” Cherry nodded again. Blue gave her a kiss on the cheek and continued to clean her.

See, he was still her sweet police officer she met all those years ago. He still thought of her well being and protected her and their daughters. Yes, she wasn’t allowed to leave the house without Blue, but she never liked going outside anyway. When they did go out, she couldn’t talk to any men because Blue didn’t like her to talk to males except him. She wouldn’t talk to any man besides Blue anyway, due to the whole kidnapping and rape for most of her life. 

Blue placed his on Cherry’s cheek, so Cherry was looking at him. His eyes were filled with love for her. He leaned in to give a soft kiss on Cherry’s mouth. Yeah, he still cares and she loves him for that, right? This is love, what she wanted, right? Unconditional love. He loves her and Cherry loves him, so why does she feel scared most days?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE!


End file.
